Ghost Hunt:Frail Beauty
by DarkShadowSoul621
Summary: A three way romance. A girl in Mai's school gets a job with her friend and instantly falls for Bou and Lin. She is torn until the last second, or is she? OC/Language/Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**DAY ONE**

** MARCH**

My name is Yazawa Yuki. I am a highschool student in my last year and my bestfriend just so happens to be Taniyama Mai, a first year in my school. Mai had helped me get the part-time job that I have now. She said she had told her boss about my psychic abilities. I told her they were nothing to brag about, but I assumed her boss liked what he heard.

Now I was walking with Mai on my way to my first day on the job. It was the weekend and I had to tell my guardian that I would be sleeping with my team. She seemed fine with it. Whatever got me out of the house. I glanced over at Mai as we came closer to the SPR building.

"Mai? What kind of work do you do here?" I asked, becoming a little curious. I had a job I didn't even know what I was to expect. Mai looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry. You will know soon enough." Mai said. I narrowed my eyes and sighed. I fixed a few pieces of my green hair and clipped my bangs back. My eyes seemed to wander when we stopped in front of the building. I looked up and noticed a van in front of it. There was a tall man with long blonde hair pulled back. He turned to us and grinned.

"Well hey Mai-San. Is this the new girl Naru said was joining us?" He asked as he walked over. He patted Mai's head and looked at me.

"Yeah, this is Yazawa Yuki, Bou-San. She is gonna be Naru's third assistant." Mai said with a bright smile.

"Three assistants? How many does he really need? I though Lin did a fine job." Bou said as he chuckled a bit.

"Well, I guess he just likes more company." Mai said as she thought about it for a second.

"So, Yuki-San, what's your special power?" Bou asked. I paused a second, wondering if I really should tell him. The only person who knew before this company, was Mai.

"Well...I can see spirits. And I can talk to them..and they talk to me.." I whispered as I lowered my head and played with the trim of my skirt. My white button up shirt was tucked into it.

"Wow, that's impressive. That's why Naru hired you. Oh! Speaking of which." Bou turned just as a young looking man walked out with a taller man behind him. "Naru, the others are meeting us at the Mansion." I turned to see the younger man nod his head. Could this really be my boss? He didn't look much older than I was.

"Good. Lord Ashitaka will meet us when we arrive. He will be our client." Naru said as he looked directly at me. "You must be Yazawa-San. Welcome to the team." He said with a nod. I nodded and bowed in front of him. There was no emotion on his face as he introduced his top assistant. "This is Lin, he is my assistant, along with yourself and Mai." I nodded as the others started to pile into the van. Mai gestured for me to sit next to her. I jumped into the seat next to her and then Bou jumped in after me. He placed his arm up the top of the seat and behind me after shutting the sliding door.

**DAY ONE**

** NIGHT**

After we had met with Lord Ashitaka, the owner of the large Mansion, we started setting up our Base. Everything that was said in the meeting gave me chills.

_"This is a serious matter. Since last we spoke, my two daughters have come up missing." Ashitaka said as he patted his forehead, removing the sweat. Lin typed away at his laptop as the man spoke. I watched as everyone in the room listened to the tale._

_ "How old are they?" Naru asked, keeping calm._

_ "Kaede is 13, and Aiyada is 15. They aren't the only girls who have turned up missing though. Last year, my brother's family came for a visit. He had three daughters, all around the same age as mine. They came up missing one night. After that we stopped renting out our rooms to travlers." _

_ "Why did you stop?" Naru questioned. I was wondering if this was a dangerous job more than an extra curicular. Every bone in my body shook as Ashitaka continued his story._

_ "Every family that has come to this Mansion that had a daughter, a teenage daughter, have all left in dispair. All the teenage girls that enter this house..." He paused a second. "Have disappeared." I froze as I glanced over at Mai. She looked a little shaken up as well._

_ "What's the history on this house?" Lin asked. He didn't talk much, but when he did, something calmed me. I let out a small sigh and turned to look at Bou. He had his fists clenched._

_ "Well it was said, that a woman and her husband lived here. Along with their teenage daughter. The girl's mother started going crazy some time after they moved here and one night, the mother had gone into the girl's bedroom and slit her throat. She drained her own daughter's blood and then bathed in it. Come to find out, her husband had just told her that she was getting old, and showing it. Well, the woman wanted to stay young forever. She was jealous of her daughter being so young and beautiful. But when her husband learned of his daughter's fate, he killed himself in this very pallor. His daughter was everything to him. He loved her more than he loved his wife. Well, after the woman had come to find her husband dangling from the light, she commited suicide as well."_

My eyes were wide, remembering the conversation. I could feel the evil that lingered in this home. I didn't want to be here, the strong entities were making me sick. I quickly set up the last wire, attatching it to the monitor and flipped it on. When I sat down, Lin and Naru walked in. I turned and watched as Lin sat down and began typing on his computer again.

"Yazawa-San. Do you see anything?" Naru asked, nodding towards the monitors. I assumed he wanted me to look at them in case I saw something he didn't see. I turned my head and looked at each one. I narrowed my eyes, confused.

"They're all black." I said. Naru glanced at them. Lin did the same.

"They look fine." Naru noted. Lin typed something on his computer, adding it to the data. I shook my head.

"No..that can't be. There's nothing...it's like someone is covering...!" I gasped as glowing eyes opened on every screen.

"What? What do you see?" Naru asked, leaning closer. I covered my eyes and looked away.

"Glowing eyes...on every screen..." I whispered as my body began to shake. This was the worst feeling I had ever encountered with a spirit. The woman wasn't the only ghost haunting this place. I felt an angry man wandering as well. Lin was looking at me now. My eyes locked on to his.

**LIN'S POV**

I tried hard not to look at this new girl. But I couldn't take my eyes off of her. After she mentioned the glowing eyes, I happened to glance at her. That's when our eyes met. She was feeling something, I could see in her face that she was terrified. I sighed as I typed in this new information in the SPR data.

"Lin, keep an eye on Yazawa. I'm going to make sure Bou and Mai are alright in the pallor. Matsuzaki-San and John should be here shortly. They've been instructed to come straight to this room." Naru said as he walked out of the room. I nodded briefly and turned back to Yuki.

"Are you alright?" I wondered as I scooted the chair closer to her. Yuki lowered her guard a bit and lurched at me. Her arms grabbed ahold of my shirt and she sobbed quietly. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her. Naru should have told her what was going to happen on this investigation. Someone should have filled her in on what this company did, maybe then she would have been more prepared.

"Lin-San...I'm not sure if I can do this.." Yuki whispered as she took a pause on her cry session to speak. I looked down at her and stroked her head.

"It will be fine. Just...when you're scared...or you're alone..Call for me, and I will come running." I was a bit hesitant about telling her that, but I wanted to protect her the best I could. I still didn't know if this girl even knew a protection charm. She may be a medium, but she was no Priestess.

**YUKI'S POV**

I looked up at Lin and smiled a bit, feeling somewhat better. I nodded as I let go of him and stepped back, falling into my chair.

"Thank you.." I whispered as I turned to the monitors once again. They were back to normal now. I froze when I saw on one screen, Mai was tied up in a room with cuts all over her. I jumped up, startling Lin.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I was already half way out the door.

"Mai's in trouble!" I yelled as I ran down the hall. Lin glanced at all of the monitors, narrowing his eyes.

"But...Taniyama-San is...fine." Lin said as he saw on another monitor that she was walking with Bou-San. He paused only for a second before seeing a dark figure, waiting in the bedroom. His eyes widened as he pulled out his speaker. "Bou-San! Yuki is heading for the bedroom. She thinks Taniyama is in trouble, but it's a trap!"

Bou listened to his radio for a second then flinched. He turned to look at Mai and nodded.

"We'll go get her." Bou replied and started running down the hall towards the master bedroom.

It felt like I was running forever. The hallway never seemed to end, and yet there were no doors. I began to panic as the walls began to bow back and forth. I froze in place, hearing knocking all around me. Then came screams. Not just from one spirit, but many. So many girls screaming. I cupped my hands over my ears and closed my eyes.

"Stop..Stop.." I whispered to myself. "Mai! Where are you!" I shouted as the screams got louder. I fell to my knees as I became dizzy, then fell to my side.

'Yuki! Save us!'

'Yuki!' So many girls were screaming for help. Tears swelled in my eyes as I opened them and looked around. There I saw the spirits of all the girls that had disappeared. My eyes were wide as they came closer.

'Find us, Yuki! You're the only one!' The girl closest to me shouted.

'Or you and Mai will see the same fate as we did!'

"How? How do I save you?" I yelled. Then suddenly, my body froze. I couldn't move. I tried to see what was holding me in place, but all I saw were imprints of hands on my skin. "I can't save you if you keep me here!"

'You must find us alone. No one else can come. ' A girl said as she pointed down the hall. There, I saw a door.

"Is that where you are?" I asked, trying to calm my breathing.

'Where it starts...Find us Yuki! Set us free before...before..' The girls voice began to scream again. I looked around at all of the girls, they were all screaming. Then I gasped when I saw blood running down their faces. They were crying blood. I tried to move again, but something else had ahold of me now.

'You...will...all...DIE." A deeper woman's voice echoed in my ear. I began to shake as I was lifted up the wall and to the ceiling. I closed my eyes as I felt claws scratch my skin.

"Save me...Lin-San...Lin-San...Lin-San!" I screamed.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan senda makaroshada sowataya un tarata kan man. Naumaku sanmanda bodanan on boron. On sunba nisunba unbazara un hatta!" I heard the Monk's voice ringing out in my head.

"In the name of the Lord and his son, you shall be gone demon, from once you came!" Another, younger man's voice rang as well.

"Yuki-San!" That was Lin. I knew his voice already. The sound was like a light was shinning in the darkest place. That's when I saw the hall as it should be. When the chanting was over, I fell from the air. Lin jumped out and caught me, landing on the floor himself.

"Yuki! Are you alright? What happened?" I heard Mai's voice coming closer.

"Foolish girl. You never run alone." I turned to see a woman with long redish-brown hair. Next to her was a Priest, or at least he looked like one with his Catholic robe and cross hanging from his neck. His blonde hair made me think he was younger than Naru was.

"Give her a break, Ayako. She wanted to help Mai. She thought she was in trouble." Bou-San sighed as he looked around the hall. "Naru will want to know what happened.." He said looking at Lin and me on the floor. Lin nodded as he picked me up and we all walked back to Base.

After I had explained everything to Naru, he was quiet. I watched as he sat there and thought. Ayako walked closer to the group and spoke.

"So, knowing this. What do we do?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"Why Yazawa though?" Naru asked himself as he paced a few steps here and there. I sighed and turned away. Mai had just finished cleaning my last minor scratch.

"You're lucky they were just scratches and nothing major." Bou said as he took a look at a few on on my arms. I nodded, agreeing with him, though the voices still rang in my head.

"Yazawa, you are to have someone with you at all times. No matter what. You change, or shower, you will have Mai or Matsuzaki-San with you. You walk anywhere in the Mansion, you will have Bou-San or John with you. When you stay here, Lin or I will be here. You are to never be alone." Naru ordered. I was a bit taken back by this, but nodded in agreement once again.

"I understand."

**DAY TWO**

The second day of our investigation was going a lot smoother than the first had. It was nearly four in the afternoon, and there was no signs of spirit activity. I was actually feeling a lot better, though we weren't getting any data. I was sitting next to Lin, watching the temperatures in every room. All of them seemed fine.

I sighed and yawned as I looked out the window. The trees were blowing calmly, as though nothing in the world could bother them. I caught myself with a grin on my face.

"You should lay down, you look tired." Lin suggested. I shook my head though.

"I don't really wanna sleep." I admitted. Lin turned in his chair to look at me. His face was so serious, much like Naru's always was. I studied his expression for a second before he spoke again.

"I'm here and Naru is on his way back. You will be fine." Lin assured. I yawned again and nodded as I stood up and walked over to the small cot that rested behind all of the equipment. Instantly, I found myself laying and in a deep trance.

"Lin...where?" I heard Naru asked. It fell silent, so I assumed Lin pointed back towards me. My eyes started to feel heavy. The sun fell behind the trees and the night air began its reign over the land. I felt numb, cold. My body moved quickly and quietly as my feet danced inches from the ground. I noticed the lights flickering and the screams. My body paused as a girl stood on the window sill. Her smile seemed warm and invinting. I walked closer to her and reached my hand out.

"You'll fall.." I whispered in a daze.

'No we won't. We'll be saved.' The girl said. I knew this girl. She was one of the Lord's daughters. He had shown us pictures when we first got here. She was his oldest.

"Aiyada? Where are we going?" I asked as she grabbed my hand. I cold feel her cold fingers wrap around mine.

'It's okay. Trust me. The Lady of the house will get you if you don't come with me..' Aiyada's voice was chilling, yet it was calming. I felt fine even though she was leading me out the window. The wind picked up as my skirt was blown around. 'Hurry Yuki...someone bad is coming to take you away from me...' I turned to see Bou-San shouting back in the room.

"Yuki-San!" Bou yelled. Lin and the others came running. As I became more aware of where I was, my bare feet slipped off of the concrete sill. My eyes were wide as I noticed I was outside.

"Bou!" I screamed as I fell backwards. I felt his hand grab mine just before I was out of reach. I looked up at him, he was half out of the window. "Don't let me fall!" I shouted as tears swelled in my eyes.

"That I can promise!" Bou joked a bit as John and Lin helped pull him back into the room. Bou jerked a bit back down, as though something was pulling him back out the window.

'Drop her.' A voice shrieked through the room. Bou's eyes were wide as he looked down at me.

"Yuki! Don't let go!" Bou yelled. I tried to lift myself up, inch by inch, but something grabbed my ankles. I looked down at saw Aiyada dangling off my feet. She gripped on to me tightly with fierce eyes. I screamed as I felt my ankles shift. The pain sent me in a world of panic. I tightened my grip on Bou's hand, looking up at him with wide eyes. "John! Exorcism! Now!" John quickly grabbed his holy water and threw some down towards me. I closed my eyes as I was splashed with it.

"In the beginning there was a word. The word was God. The word was God! Rid us of this evil! And return to the fires from once you came!" John yelled. I looked down again to see Aiyada disappear. I softened my eyes a bit as I saw her pained expression disappear into nothing.

"What the hell, Naru? You're plan didn't work! Lin was right here, you were right here! And yet, she still managed to walk off!" Bou shouted as Lin wrapped my ankles. I looked at Bou and shook my head.

"Bou-San, it's not their fault.." I whispered.

"What would have happened if I didn't come into the room and glance over, seeing you walking out the window? If I hadn't shouted for you, you would be nothing but blood splattered on the pavement!" I jumped a bit and put my hand over my mouth. Lin glarred at Bou for a second. "I'm sorry. Naru this case is too dangerous. Yuki barely escaped, twice, with her life."

"We will preform an exorcism tonight. Bou-San will do the pallor. The male spirit doesn't seem to be much of a threat. Matsuzaki-San will do the bedroom. John will go through the halls. Mai, since you know a protection charm, you and Yazawa-San will try to find any hidden doors, or passages. Lin and I will watch from in here. The moment something goes wrong, I will contact all of you." Naru explained. I just nodded, hoping Mai would be enough to ward off the evil in this house. Bou clenched his fists.

"Naru, that doesn't seem very wise! Who are the victims that die in this house? Teenage girls...What are Mai and Yuki? Teenage girls! Sending them by there selves is sending them to death!" Bou shouted. Ayako stepped forward.

"I agree, Naru. Maybe we should send John with them." Ayako calmly suggested. Naru only nodded before turning. Mai narrowed her eyes. He was acting differently. Nothing seemed wrong. But nothing seemed right either.

"After you girls." John said as he held his cross tightly in his hands. Mai reached for my hand, holding it tightly. I looked at her, curious.

"So we don't get separated. If you're taken, I will be too." Mai said with a smile. I nodded and smiled back at her as we walked down the dark halls. I looked back just as Bou-San was watching Mai and I walk off. I could see the anger in his face, and how much he wanted to be the one with us, instead of John. I raised my free hand and waved slowly to him. He reached his hand out but the darkness engulfed both groups.

"Bou-San?" I asked as Mai walked behind John. Her hand was tight on mine as we searched the halls. As we passed by one, I saw a door at the end of it. I stopped, staring at it.

"John, Mai. That door..." I said as I pointed. Mai turned and her eyes were wide as she started to shake.

"That's the door from my dream.." Mai whispered. John walked in front of us and slowly made his way down to the door. I moved closer to Mai when I saw a few of the girls spirits watching us.

"Mai.." I whispered.

"I know.." She replied. When we reached the door, John opened it. "Be careful." Mai warned him as he walked into a completly different looking hall. It was made of concrete and there was blood splattered on the walls and floor. Then, in a sudden burst, John was thrown back into the original hall. "John!"

"Mai! Yuki!" John yelled as the door shut and locked. My eyes were wide as I felt something evil surround us. "Naru, Mai and Yuki were just locked in a strange hall. I can't get to them!" John shouted in his radio.

"We know, we're on our way with Bou-San and Matsuzaki-San!" Naru replied back through his own radio.

"Hurry! We need to break down this door...! Mai! Yuki!" John yelled as the two girls screamed from behind the door.

Bou looked at Ayako as they ran behind Naru and Lin. He had heard the screams from the radio. Bou ran faster as he passed the other two males, and stopped when he came to John. Bou grabbed the sledge hammer and began taking the door apart, little by little. Lin grabbed a hammer and pounded at the door as well.

I had blacked out. I thought I still had ahold of Mai's hand, but I wasn't sure. When I opened my eyes, my head fell to the side as I groaned. There, I saw Mai. She was strapped down on a table with a light barely shining down on her. I looked around the room and gasped seeing I was no different. I tried to move, but nothing I did made the straps loosen. If anything, they became tighter.

"Bou-San! John-San! Naru-San! Lin-San!" I shouted. Then I gasped. "L-Lin! Lin!" I called out. "If I call, you'll come.." I whispered as tears filled my eyes.

'They won't come..You must be punished like we were...'

'You were supposed to come alone..'

'Now you two will die..' My eyes were wide when I saw the spirits of the girls crowd around Mai and me. My eyes rested on a bath tub, inches from Mai. I began to shake when I saw what was in the tub.

"B-blood.." I whispered. Then out of the tub, a naked woman stood. Her eyes were wide, as though she had no eye lids. My breath hitched when she stepped out of the tub and walked over to Mai with a long dagger.

"N-no! Leave her alone!" I screamed. The mutated woman paused and glanced at me. A wide grin came over her face as she blinked a few times. I could hear the teens around me crying.

'She said she would break the curse if just one girl would give herself up, willingly!' Aiyada said as she held my head down. I gasped as I saw the woman walk over to me.

"But..I don't want to die!" I screamed.

'Save us, Yuki!' Kaede said as she held down my wrists.

"Don't do this! No! Bou-San! Lin-San! Save me!" I screamed as the woman pressed the blade against my wrists.

Bou was the first to run down the hall, Lin right behind him. Naru was pushing John and Ayako.

"Which door?" John shouted, confused. The group stopped in the middle of the hall and looked around.

"We have to check all of them...we can't be sure." Naru said as he opened the first one. The room was dark as he narrowed his eyes. "Lin, I need light!" Lin hurried over with a flashlight. John opened the second door. He jumped when the spirits of some teenage girls jumped out at him and disappeared.

"Naru! I found Ashitaka's daughters..." John yelled as he flashed a light over a few bloody bodies.

"Is any of them Yuki or Mai?" Bou asked about to open his own door.

"No, no...none of them are fresh." John said, instantly feeling horrible about how he put that. Bou's eyes were wide as he opened the third door. There were two spirits, sitting on the floor and holding hands. They swung back and forth as they sang.

'Nobody knows who I really am..' The first one to sing was a spirit that looked like Mai. Bou wanted to run in and make sure it was her, but Naru placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It could be a trap.." Naru whispered as they watched the two girls.

'I've never felt this empty before.' The second girl turned. Bou had noticed their eyes looked as though the were almost asleep. His heart began to pound harder, seeing Yuki stare back at him.

'And if I ever need someone to come along.' Mai continued.

'Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?' Yuki ended the song. The two girls then stood up and walked into the darkness.

"You think this is the room?" Lin asked.

"But if that was really them, then they are dead." Ayako noted. Bou turned with narrowed eyes.

"We don't know that..It could have been one of the other girls making us think Mai and Yuki are dead so we stop looking." Bou said. John glanced at the last door.

"Maybe?" John asked himself as he took that last few steps.

"Lin, light." Naru nodded. Lin walked in front of the others and shined a light on the door. When John opened it, it was a long dark hallway.

"Another damn hallway?" Bou shouted as he took off.

"Bou-San!" John yelled. At this point, Bou didn't care. Everyone froze when a scream pierced the air. Lin's body began to fall apart as Bou continued running as he made it to one door. Opening it quickly, he saw the horrid sight he hadn't wanted to see. Mai was tied down on a table with a monsterous looking woman hovering over her, blade in hand. Then he saw the table closest to him. His eyes were wide as he watched the blood drip on to the floor and into buckets.

"Yuki!" Bou yelled as he lifted his beads and narrowed his eyes. "Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan senda makaroshada sowataya un tarata kan man! Naumaku sanmanda bodanan on boron! On sunba nisunba unbazara un hatta!" He yelled.

"Be gone!" John yelled as he flung his holy water. All the spirits vanished within seconds. "Hurry, they are only stunned. They will be back." John said to the others. Bou was already at my side. He grit his teeth as he untied the straps and picked up me up into his arms. My hands fell limp as my body drooped over him. Naru and Lin quickly untied Mai and carried her out as they ran.

Running through their previous passages, the walls began to shake and every spirit in the house screamed. They were ignored however as Bou found a window close to the ground. He jumped through and turned so I wouldn't be hurt. The others followed.

**DAY THREE**

I woke up the next day, sitting in the Hospital. My body hurt, but I was able to move. My eyes travled the room, seeing only white and the sun shining in on me. When I sat up, there was only one other sitting in the room with me.

"Bou-San?" I whispered as I went to reach my hand out to him, but stopped. My eyes were wide seeing the bloodstained bandages around my wrist. I looked over to my other wrist and saw the same. So, it wasn't a dream. It all happened.

"The doctors say you were lucky..very lucky.." I jumped a bit when I heard Bou speak. I took a few quick breaths and lowered my head.

"Bou-San...Aiyada...Kaede..they were.." I started, but he silenced me.

"We know. Naru figured it out. The only way they could be free was if someone willingly gave their blood to that woman. We left that house to rot. There was nothing we could do for a house like that. We deal with Ghosts, not monsters." Bou explained.

"And does the Lord know of his daughters?" I asked. Bou nodded. I sighed as I looked out the window. "Where are the others?"

"They will be by shortly. Yuki, what do you think about Lin?" Bou asked, a little curious. I turned back to look at him with a smile.

"He is a good person..he may come off cold. But I know he means well. Just like Naru." I said as I glanced down at his hands. They were clasped together, shaking. "Bou-San? What's wrong?" I asked. He just shook his head and stood up.

"Nothing." He said as he left the room. I sighed and shook my head. Something was wrong, but I felt it wasn't my place to be nosy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**DAY ONE**

**JUNE**

This was my third funeral in my entire life. As I stood there, I watched as my Guardian was lowered into her grave. Over the passed few months, I had taken off school and work to be with her. She had become sick and the Doctors said she wouldn't make it. The news shattered my world. I sighed as one by one, people left the graveyard. I tried to hold myself together long enough to walk up to the grave and throw the white rose into the grave.

As I walked away, I wrapped my arms around myself and let the tears fall. I was going back to school tomorrow, then work. But I didn't want to. I wanted to go back to the house and craddle myself in a corner forever. I knew that wasn't what Naoko-Chan would have wanted though. When I got back to the quiet home, I broke down. I grabbed every picture I had of her and spread them on the floor around me. I couldn't sleep all night. I felt like I was going to die as the long hours dragged on and on. I glanced down at my wrists. The cuts were healing, but they were leaving deep scars. I remembered the day I came home and Naoko-Chan had heard the news. She treated me like I was her own daughter.

I managed a small smiled as I drifted off to sleep for an hour or so. More than that and I would have been late for school.

**DAY TWO**

I walked to school, slower than ever. I hadn't bothered doing anything with my hair, so it was all over the place. I looked like a mess, but that was because I was a mess. As I reached the school gates, I saw Mai standing there, waiting for me. She ran over to me and embraced me tightly. I just stood there as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. About Naoko-Sensei." Mai whispered. My guardian had been a teacher here at school. Which made it even harder to walk the halls. Mai was in somewhat of the same position as I was. Only she lost her parents and lived by herself. I was young when my parents were killed. Naoko had been a family friend, so she took me in. It was like I lost my mother, all over again.

"It's alright." I said as I lifelessly moved passed her and went to my daily classes. The day dragged on, mainly like my night had. I couldn't seem to bring myself to care much anymore.

When the school day had come and went, I was walking with Mai towards the SPR building. It was a quiet walk, Mai knew not to bother me anymore than she had to. As we walked in, I saw Lin and Naru speaking with a client.

"Mai, tea." Naru said when he noticed us. Lin just merely glanced over and went back to what he was doing. Since everything had happened with my first investigation, he was colder to me. Even harsher than he was to anyone else. I couldn't understand it. Mai nodded for a second then disappeared. I sighed as I turned and walked out the door again. I wanted to go find an empty room where I could let the emotions wash me away.

As I walked out of the office, I bumped into someone. I shook my head and looked up to see Bou. He looked at me for a moment before I took off down the hall. Bou sighed as he walked into the office.

"We have a new case." Naru said as the client stood. Bou looked over at Lin. Everytime he saw him, now, he couldn't help but think Yuki was falling for him. It made Bou crazier by the day.

"What is it?" Bou asked, avoiding eye contact with Lin as he stood with his laptop.

"A church. Apparently there is a spirit there who has been nailing her victims on wooden crosses. This is Father Ichijo, our client." Naru said as Mai walked out with a tray of tea. She looked around.

"Where did Yuki-Chan go?" She asked, seeing her school bag on the desk.

"She ran out as I came in." Bou said.

"We'll need her. Go find her and bring her back. We're leaving tomorrow." Naru said as he walked back into his office. Lin looked at Bou.

"Should I..?" Lin asked, but Bou narrowed his eyes.

"No, I'll go." He said as he turned and walked out into the hallway. Bou walked down the hall to find on of the unused offices in use. When he entered the room, he saw me sitting in a corner, crying. Bou took a deep breath before he walked over to me. "Hey. You alright?" He asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a bit as I felt his hand, but then I turned and looked up at the blonde monk with swollen eyes. Bou knelt down to my eye level and wiped away a few of my tears. I paused for a second before leaping into his arms, causing him to fall back on his butt. Bou was shocked at first, but smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face into his shoulder and cried. "It's alright.." He whispered.

Lin was frozen in place as he watched this scene from the hall and behind the door. He had pushed it just a crack to see if Bou had actually tried to make me feel better. His fists were clenched tightly as he spun and took off down the hall.

Bou pushed me away a bit to look into my eyes. It was a few minutes before he said anything.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My guardian...she was sick.." I started to explain. Bou nodded, already knowing this. Naru had told everyone why I hadn't been at the last couple investigations. "Well...she just died two days ago...The funeral was yesterday.." I added. Bou's eyes widened as I lowered my head. He thought for a second before placing his hand under my chin and lifting it up.

"Hey...it will be alright." Bou said as he brought me closer to him in a tight embrace. I buried my head again and took a few deep breaths.

After my break down, everyone started to go home. Mai turned to me as she grabbed her things.

"Hey, did you want me to walk with you home?" Mai asked. I looked up from my homework, shaking my head.

"No, that's alright. I have a couple more problems to do. Then I'll head home. If that's alright with you, Naru-San." I said as I saw Naru walk over with his coat. He only nodded as he followed Mai out. I smiled a bit before I started working on the last few problems I had.

Lin walked out of his office and paused when he saw I was still here. He walked over to me and leaned over my shoulder, to see what I was doing.

"Still doing homework?" Lin asked. I jumped in my seat a bit as I turned to see Lin inches from my face. I blushed brightly as he moved to the side of me. "You alright? I noticed you disappeared earlier." Lin asked.

"Oh..yeah...just a little upset. My guardian died and I am dealing with it a little crappy I guess." I said as I lowered my head back to the math problem I was doing. Lin paused for a second then knelt down next to me.

"You did that one wrong." Lin said, changing the subject as he pointed at my paper. I looked at him and chuckled.

"I don't think so. I got the right answer." I said as he inched closer to me. His body was warm as his chest touched my bare arm. I blushed a bit more as I tried to pay attention to what he was doing.

"Well no. See here. This is where you messed up." Lin said as he grabbed my pencil and fixed my mistakes. "The right answer doesn't always mean the work is correct." Lin said as he looked up at me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks." I said as he smiled. I chuckled a bit, seeing him smile for the first time. His grin widened when he heard me laugh.

"You have a cute laugh." Lin said as he stood up. I watched as he walked over to the couch and sat down. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt. I stood up from my seat and walked over to the couch, sitting next to him. "I'm sorry about your loss." Lin said as he leaned forward and clasped his hands. I nodded as I looked at him.

"It's alright. As long as she's alright on the other side, I'll be alright. I didn't want her to be here with me if she was suffering." I whispered as I looked into his eyes. Lin smiled.

"That's very adult of you to say."

"Well, I'm getting up there. So I guess I have to start acting like an adult." I sighed and leaned back on the couch. There was silence for a minute before Lin spoke again.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked. I looked up at the clock and yawned as I nodded. I grabbed my things and walked out of the building with Lin walking next to me. As we headed down the street, I shivered feeling the cold wind on our backs. Lin glanced at me and swung his jacket off, laying it over my shoulders. I smiled a bit as I looked at him and inched my way closer to his body warmth.

When we reached my home, I turn to face Lin. He looked cold, but refused to take his coat back. I smiled as I took it off and handed it back to him. He shook his head though.

"Then will you come in?" I asked. Lin thought for second before nodding and following me inside. After unlocking the door, I flipped a couple lights on and looked around the living room. "Would you like some tea?" I asked, turning back to him. Lin was glancing at the pictures on the floor. He nodded when he reached my eyes. When I walked into the kitchen, Lin knelt down, looking at all the pictures. He smiled when he saw one with a young girl and a woman. The girl had bright green hair and was riding on the woman's back. When I returned, I set the tray on the table and walked over, kneeling down as well.

"I think this one is my favorite." Lin said, showing me. I smiled a bit and picked up another one. It was at the beach with the same little girl and woman. The girl had a bad sunburn and the woman holding ice cream for her.

"I like this one too." I said showing him the one I had grabbed. He looked at it and then back at the one he choose.

"No, this is still my favorite." Lin said as he placed the picture down. Then he noticed another one. It was the little girl, but older. She was sitting on a white chair and leaning against a glass table. Her smile made the whole picture light up. Though her hair was longer. Lin narrowed his eyes. "I changed my mind...this is my favorite.." Lin whispered as he felt lost in the picture. I looked down at the one he was staring at. I merely only chuckled.

"That was taken a year ago. After that, I cut my hair short. Never had short hair before. And I kinda like it. Doesn't get in the way so much. Mai was the one who took the picture. Then cut my hair." I explained.

"You looked older with longer hair." Lin said as his gaze turned up to me. I froze as Lin smiled a bit and watched as I moved closer to him. "Should I leave?" He asked, but I shook my head. When he adjusted himself, he was sitting on the floor. I moved to my knees and placed my hands on the sides of his face.

"I want you to stay.." I whispered as I moved my face closer to his. A blush appeared on his face, brightly. I took one of my hands and moved the longer part of his hair out of his face, so I could see his eyes. He took my hand that still remained on his face and cupped his around it. He smiled at me as he closed his eyes. I paused a second before pressing my lips against his. I closed my eyes as he pushed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled through the kiss as he slid his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like mint and tea.

**LIN'S POV**

When she moved closer to me, my body heated up. I could feel the blush on my face become brighter as she leaned into me and took my lips as her own. I couldn't help myself at this point. This was her way of telling me she was mine. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her, wanting to protect her from everything in the world.

I deepened the kiss as her body pressed against mine. This feeling was one I had never felt before. I felt as though I would loose her if I let go. So I tightened the grip I had on her, pulling her even closer than she had been. In all my years of being Naru's assistant, never had a woman been this close to me in such a short amount of time. Even women I had known for years, would never capture my heart like she had.

As the night continued, I fell asleep with Yuki. The last thing I saw before I shut my eyes, was her smiling face. That's what I wanted to see forever. Never again did I want her to cry, or be hurt. I wrapped my arms around her, protecting her even in her sleep.

**DAY THREE**

**BOU'S POV**

I was helping Naru pack up the van. Mai was there as well, but Yuki and Lin were no where to be seen. Yuki was a given, but Lin was never late. Never in the many years he had been doing this job with Naru. I narrowed my eyes thinking about what had happened. I should have stayed last night instead of Lin. I should have been the one that comforted her more. I should have been the one to walk her home. I growled at myself, still unaware if he had even walked her home.

As I grabbed the last bag from the office, I walked out into the hall to see Mai standing there with her arms crossed. She narrowed her eyes at me and pointed a finger.

"What?" I asked, a little irritated. I hadn't meant to snap at Mai. But my attitude was a bit sour today.

"You like her, don't you?" Mai asked with an evil grin on her face. My eyes widened as I looked away and walked passed her and stopped.

"It doesn't matter does it? She's fallen head over heels for Lin-San. I had no chance, even in the beginning." I whispered as I walked outside. Mai turned to comfort me, but I was already out the front door. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my long blonde hair. I hadn't pulled it back yet. It was a little cold, so I left it down to warm my neck. My body froze when I saw Lin and Yuki walking down the street, together. My eyes narrowed as I shoved the bag into the van and looked at Naru. He nodded as he jumped into the driver's seat. Lin sat in the passenger seat, glancing at Yuki as she slid into the back with Mai. Yuki looked at me and smiled. I always melted when she smiled at me.

"Are you coming?" She asked. Her sweet tone made me not want to be mad at her, but I pushed the feeling away and looked down at my feet.

"I'll meet you guys there. I have a few things to do. Ayako and John will be with me." I said as I placed my hands in my jean pockets. Yuki's smile faded as though what I had said hurt her. My heart sunk seeing her face.

"Alright.." She said as Naru started to drive off. I watched as she stared at me, her hand on the window. I held my hand out for her and she stuck her hand out the window, as though she was trying to grab for mine. A smile forced its way on my face as I turned, letting my hand fall to my side. I sighed and pulled my hair back before getting into my car and heading over to the Motel that John and Ayako were staying at.

When I arrived, the two were already outside with their bags. Ayako was standing with her arms crossed, as always. I rolled my eyes as I got out and grabbed the Ex-Priest's bags, tossing them in the trunk.

"Took you sweet ass time." Ayako said as she walked over to me and placed her bags next to John's. I just glanced at her with agravated eyes. "Whoa, who pissed you off?" She asked as she stepped back.

"If I told you, you would only tell me I'm stupid." I said as I got into the car again. John followed suit and sat in the back seat.

"I will listen, Bou-San." John said with a smile on his face.

"I will listen. And keep my opinions to myself." Ayako added as she sat in the passenger seat. I just looked at them both before driving off, getting ready to spill my story. When I was finally finished, we pulled up to the Church. Ayako's mouth was open, shocked. I looked at her as I put the car in park. I turned back to John, seeing a different expression on his face. He looked as though he was deep in thought.

"Well?" I asked.

"No, you didn't want my opinion." Ayako said as she flipped her long aburn hair.

"Ayako..just tell me." I sighed. She looked at me and took a deep breath.

"I will be nice. Yes, it is stupid. But, if you really like her, fight for her. Lin may be ahead of the game. But you can steal the lead back." Ayako explained. "I mean, who saved her when she was about to be cut into pieces? Who put her in danger? I'm not sure what goes through her head, but I'm sure she would want you before someone who always endangers her life."

"True, but if Lin-San has a lead...I wonder what they did for him to gain it." John said. I couldn't take anymore.

"No! No thoughts! I don't care what they did! Or what they've been doing, or what they could do!" I yelled, flailing my hands in the air, getting out of the car. I froze when I saw Yuki helping Lin carry a few things. The smiles they exchanged made me sick to my stomach. Ayako got out and walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Apparently you do care." She said as she walked up to the Church. I sighed as I looked away and at John.

"Everything happens for a reason, Bou-San. It will work out." He said as he walked behind Ayako. I lowered my head a second before glancing back up, seeing Yuki looking down the driveway at me.

**YUKI'S POV**

After everything had been brought in and set up in a small room, I was walking around the Church. I didn't feel like there was much of an angry force here. I was looking up at some of the artwork. It was beautiful how it all fit together. I smiled as I looked down at my clothes. A tight white tank top with lace on the straps, and a tan skirt that ruffled. I smiled at myself as I grabbed ahold of the small crystal charm that hung on a silver braclet now.

As I came to the main hall. Pedastals held angels in every corner. I looked at them as I placed my hands behind my back. I glanced to the side, seeing Bou-San walking over to me. Smiling, I swayed a bit.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" I asked as he stopped beside me. He looked up and simply nodded as he averted his gaze, and watched me. "How are you, Bou?"

"I've been better...How are you?" He asked. I could tell something was bothering him. He had a pained looked on his face.

"I am doing better today. Will you protect me, should things go wrong here?" I asked as I looked at him, watching his expression change to anger.

"I thought that's what you had Lin for.." Bou said as he lowered his head and turned to look at a bench. I narrowed my eyes, feeling a stab through my chest.

"What did you say?" I asked as I let my arms fall to my side. Bou clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

"Nothing." Bou whispered as he turned and walked off. My eyes felt heavy as he did. My vision began to blur as I reached my hand out for him.

"Bou..." I whispered as I became dizzy. I could see his image turn, relaxed. Though when he turned his stance became more serious. As though he froze for only a second before he was back at my side. I was on the ground now, though I wasn't aware of when I fell.

"Yuki? Are you alright?" Bou asked as he smacked my face a couple of times. I blinked my eyes and looked at him. I was in his arms and everything was becoming clearer. "What happened?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"I guess, I got dizzy." I said as I placed my hand on my head. I wasn't dizzy anymore, though I had the start of a terrible headache.

"Let's get you something to eat.." Bou said as he helped me up and walked me back to Base. Naru turned when we walked in.

"I wonder why the spirit started killing?" Mai asked as she made tea. She turned when she saw I had walked in.

"Anything?" Naru asked, reffering to me sensing anything.

"I feel something...but it doesn't feel horrible. I got dizzy just now and fell." I said as I sat down. Lin was the first to grab a lunch box and handed it to me with a tea cup. I smiled at him as I ate.

"Father Ichijo said that it only started up the passed few days. But the numbers of victims are higher than they should be. And all the bodies are found nailed to a cross." John said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. I narrowed my eyes.

"The passed few days?" I asked, thinking about Naoko-Chan. But I shook the thought away. There was no way she could be doing any of this. She wasn't like that. John nodded at my question.

"There is also a note of the victims blood that is written on the cross. Love Each Day." John added. My eyes were wide as I heard the words. Naoko's voice filled my head with the quote she had always told me. Bou was looking at me, as though trying to study what I was thinking about. I shook the thought away again. It couldn't be her. She died peacefully. She wouldn't be suffering, or make others suffer. "The odd thing is...the only thing connecting the victims...are they were all suicidal."

"Does that mean our woman was a suicide incident?" Ayako asked. My heart relaxed for a moment. Naoko didn't commit suicide. She died of an illness.

"Yes, it leads to it. But we don't know for sure." John answered. Naru thought for a few minutes before speaking.

"For tonight, we will watch the cameras. See what happens. The rest of you can rest until we need you." Naru said as he turned to Lin. Lin nodded and stood, placing a hand on my shoulder before walking away to his laptop. Bou saw this and I could feel the fire radiating off of him. I sighed as I looked at Mai, gesturing for her to follow me. She nodded as she got up and walked with me to the bedroom we were all sharing.

"Mai...do you think the spirit is Naoko-Chan?" I asked, wondering what she thought. Mai thought for a second.

"Well...I don't know...anyone could have the same life quote. And Naoko-Sensei didn't commit suicide." Mai said as she held my hand. Since our last investigation, it was a regular thing that Mai would grab my hand when it was just the two of us. "But it would explain why you don't feel there is a threat here." I lowered my head and nodded as we walked into the bedroom. I walked back to the shower and nodded to Mai as she followed, then turned so I could take my clothes off and jump in. "So...what's up with you and Lin?" Mai asked as she sat on the toilet. She was messing with the trim on her shorts. Her short sleeved jacket matched the shorts.

"What?" I asked as I spit out soap water that had gotten in my mouth.

"I won't tell, I promise!" Mai said as she sat on the edge of the toilet seat. I pulled back the shower curtain.

"Lin walked me home last night, and he stayed the night.." I said with a blush on my face. Mai was bright.

"Ohh! Did you kiss?" She asked, jumping. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "You did! Oh my! Yuki!" Mai said as she giggled.

"You can't tell anyone!" I shouted as I finished my shower. Mai handed me a towel and giggled some more.

"I won't! I wish Naru would crack like that." Mai said as she narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"Are you showering?" I asked as I grabbed my bag and pulled out a pair of cotton shorts and a brown T-shirt. I looked outside and noticed the moon was full. It was a bit cold as I dried my hair. Mai nodded as she did the same as I had, and showered quickly. This time, the conversation was quiet. I pulled my pajamas on and brushed my hair.

I found myself wide away as I laid in bed next to Mai and Ayako. There wasn't much room, so we had to share a bed. I looked down at Mai and smiled as she slept.

'Yuki...' I heard a voice call. I knew that voice. The pain I still carried made me want to believe she was still alive.

"Naoko?" I asked as I quietly got out of bed and walked over to the door. I turned to see John and Bou sleeping. I smiled as I turned again and opened the door. The hallway was dark, but I could see someone standing at the end of the hall. "Naoko?" I asked again as I shut the door and walked down the hall. My bare feet were cold as I felt the hardwood floor. The hair on my arms began to stand up too, but I still felt like I was perfectly fine.

'Yuki...honey...' I heard her voice again as I turned the corner and looked around.

"Naoko? Where are you?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes for a second when I saw someone appear in front of me. My heart dropped and my breath hitched when I saw her. "Naoko?" I asked as I stepped forward. The woman smiled as she held out her arms. Tears formed in my eyes as I walked forward and embraced her. Her body was cold, but it warmed my heart being able to hug her again. The tears fell as she stroked my head.

'I love you honey..' Naoko whispered.

"I love you too.." I sobbed as I looked up at her. "You...you didn't kill yourself...did you?" I asked. She looked down at me with a wide smile.

'Yuki..Lin doesn't like you..he is using you...no one likes you here in this group...' My eyes watered more as she spoke. My hands shook as I lowered my eyes.

"That can't be right.." I whispered.

'Honey...I'm still looking out for you, even here in this world..You should come with me..' Naoko whispered back at me.

"They seemed so nice to me.." I said as I tried to dry the tears, but they passed by without care. Naoko embraced me again.

'I know honey...But you know I will always love you...come with me..' I nodded as I grabbed her hand and walked down the hall.

**BOU'S POV**

I had woken up to the bedroom door slamming open. I looked up, groggy, to see Lin and Naru flipping the lights on.

"Everyone up. We have a problem." Naru said. We all got up and followed him to the Base. I looked around the room a couple times, wondering where Yuki was. When I walked into Base, I thought she might be there. But still no sign of her. My heart stopped thinking about how upset she had been the passed few days. Could she really be suicidal? "We caught this about an hour ago..the auido sounds as though it had been tampered with."

"By a ghost?" Ayako asked.

"Possible...and at this point, most likely." Lin said, staying calm. My heart was pounding harder and harder. How could he be so calm? And where was Yuki? Naru played the video as everyone gathered around. As I watched, I saw Yuki get up and walk out into the hallway. My eyes were narrowed as I watched her walk on and on and on. Like she was never going to stop. Then she started hugging something. My eyes widened when I saw the ghost in front of her. Then she grabbed the spirit's hand and walked off, disappearing. My fists clenched tightly.

"What the hell? Where you two watching this as it happened?" I shouted. Lin could only sigh. I narrowed my eyes at him and grabbed him by his collar, lifting him out of his seat.

"Bou! What are you doing?" Ayako yelled as she went to pull me off of him, but Naru held her back.

"How can you say you like her if you just sit back and watch her sign her life over to the devil? You have just condemed her to death! Do you even care about her?" I yelled as I waited for a response. When he gave me none, I growled and punched him. "If you won't care, I will!" I yelled, dropping him. Lin wiped the blood from his lip and narrowed his eyes.

"I do care for her. Where were you just now when she was taken? Huh? Don't you think I wanted to go running off and save her? Don't you think it's killing me not knowing what's going to happen to her? Atleast I can do more for her, than your rocker career could ever do for her!" Lin yelled.

"Lin was told to stay back." Naru said. I glanced around at everybody, shaking my head. "The woman is Yuki's former guardian. She won't hurt her." Naru added.

"Then how are we going to get her back?" I said as I tried to calm down.

"We wait till morning. See if she returns first. Then if not, we will do a summoning ritual and see if the woman, Naoko, will come speak with us." Naru said. I growled a bit before nodding. I couldn't sit back and wait.

As I slept the last remaining hours I could, I dreamed of Yuki. Though the dreams made me want to cry out. All I could see was her bloody body as it had been on the first investigation she had been on with the group. She would look up at me, her eyes cut out and bleeding. Then her mouth sewn so she couldn't smile, or even call out. I couldn't sleep without knowing if she was alright or not.

**DAY FOUR**

The next day came, and Yuki still was nowhere to be seen. She didn't show up on any of the cameras and she wasn't anywhere in the Church, not even nailed to a cross. I rubbed my eyes as I sat in the circle around the table. Lin was writting on a piece of paper and Ayako was doing her ritual chant. I watched as the room grew cold and the candles flickered.

"Naoko, come to us now." Naru said as he looked around the room. Mai was next to him, watching as a strange wind blew near her. That was when her eyes went wide as she fell. Naru caught her and brought her to the table, sitting her down. "Mai?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes as she looked up with a warm grin on her face.

"No..you called for me.." Naoko said through Mai's body. I tried to control myself, feeling as though this was the woman who was hidding Yuki.

"Where is Yuki-San? Why are you hidding her?" Naru asked. Naoko shook Mai's head.

"If I tell you...you'll hurt her. She is safe with me...the woman would kill her if I didn't protect her.."

"You're not the woman killing people?" Lin asked. I narrowed my eyes, confused as I watched Mai grin again.

"No, I'm not. I'm here to protect my daughter. No one will ever find her. No one will ever hurt her again. I made that mistake by dying on her when she needed me most."

"It wasn't your fault. But you need to give Yuki-San back to us." Naru said. Mai narrowed her eyes, the grin leaving her face.

"No. You all will hurt her! She doesn't deserve any of you! She's mine! I will not let her go just to die!"

"We can protect her! Please! Just give her back!" I shouted as I stood up. Naoko just gave me an evil glare.

"You are the one who treats her coldly." I shook my head, keeping my temper down. "And you," She said looking at Lin. "You're the one who leads her on.."

"Lies!" Lin shouted as he stood.

"I almost lost her months ago. Because of all of you! I took my own life to protect her in every way! No one will ever hurt her again!" Mai's body stood up as well.

"You're hurting her by keeping her from us!" I was starting to loose my control with every word she spoke. This was the woman Yuki lived with? Naoko narrowed her eyes.

"As long as I am dead, and you are all alive...she will be in my care. Go home and leave us alone!" Mai's eyes changed and closed as she fell back into the chair. I slammed my fist on the table.

"Call Yazawa-San." Naru said to Lin. My eyes widened. "If she comes...she is dead.." My hands began to shake. I could tell Lin wasn't taking this well either as his hand shook writting on another paper. Within seconds, Mai opened her eyes. My heart stopped seeing the look on her face.

"Yuki?" I asked as my body froze. She looked at me, tears swelling in her eyes.

"I made a horrible mistake.." She whispered.

**LIN'S POV**

When I saw Mai rise again, my entire being fell apart. My soul shattered and my heart was crushed. Yuki was dead.

"Yazawa...where is your body?" Naru asked after a deep sigh.

"I'm not dead! I'm having an out of body experience! I don't know where I am...It's dark..Please, I made a mistake! I don't know where I am!" Yuki shouted through Mai. I could feel my eyes swell, but I held the tears back. She wasn't dead. "Just because I'm not dead now, doesn't mean I won't be soon...Naoko...she told me the only way I would be safe was if I died like she did. I have to kill myself!"

"Yuki, we need to know where you are." Ayako stepped forward.

"I don't know! It's dark and cold...I feel chains on my wrists and ankles. They're cutting into me..She knows you called me...No..please..." I watched as Mai's eyes looked off as though Yuki was looking at someone we couldn't see.

"We'll tear this entire building apart! Just stay alive, do you hear me? Stay alive, Yuki!" I looked over at Bou-San. I could see his tears were streaming down his face.

"Please! Find me! I don't...know...save..me..." Yuki slipped away as Mai came back to her normal self. I was breathing hard now as I looked at Naru.

"Tear the Church apart...I'm not believing that Naoko has nothing to do with the killings. She may have just been lying to us." Naru said. Mai looked at each one of us as Ayako came to her side. John sighed.

"I will tell Father Ichijo what our plans are." John said as he walked out of the room. I watched as Bou instantly walked out of the room. I lowered my head, standing and following the others.

**DAY FOUR**

**NIGHT**

Bou-San and I had already started demolishing the floors and walls of the Church when Naru arrived with John. Mai and Ayako were searching any hidden rooms in the building, just in case, so we wouldn't destroy the entire building. So far, there was no luck. I wiped the sweat from my face as I looked over at Bou. He was hacking away at a wall. I narrowed my eyes for a second before picking my sledge hammer back up and going at my own wall.

"Nothing?" John asked as he walked over. Naru had brought more tools to help us find Yuki. My heart was racing as I shook my head.

"No signs of any hidden rooms, any trap doors, nothing." I said as Naru nodded and grabbed his weapon of choice and started on a blank wall near Bou-San. John grabbed a pick axe and headed over to a corner of the room where the floors were already destroyed. My eyes traced every bit of the room before going back to what I was doing.

**BOU'S POV**

I couldn't think, I couldn't even breathe, let alone be worried about Lin and his obsession for Yuki. I just wanted to find her. I needed to find her. I had to know she was alright. I had to hold her again. With each second she wasn't here with us, the more I was driven crazy. In that second, I let my anger burst out and I took it out on the wall in front of me.

"We found something!" Mai yelled as she ran into the room. I stopped and ran, following her with my sledge hammer. Lin and the other two were behind me. My heart throbbed as my eyes were wide. I saw Ayako pointing down a long strip of carpet. There was a wall at the end that looked like they attempted to break through, but had no luck. Behind some of the broken boards, I saw a door. I was only frozen for a second before I dropped my hammer and was ripping the boards apart. I could feel the skin on my palms tearing, but I was numb.

When I made a large enough hole for me to squeeze through, I grabbed the handle on the door and opened it. I growled in my own frustration as I saw a long hallway.

"Why the hell is it always a hallway?" I shouted at myself as I jumped over another few boards and ran down the hall.

"Bou-San! Wait for us!" John yelled.

"I'll bring her back! Get everything ready for us to LEAVE!" I yelled. I turned back and then down another long corridor. "Yuki?" I shouted trying to see if she could hear me.

**YUKI'S POV**

I had my head leaning against my shoulder. I could feel the cold blood on my naked arms. When I had struggled to get free, I had cut my wrists with the metal shackles. I could also feel the cold hand of Naoko, resting on my leg. Her other hand was stroking my hair.

'Not much longer dear..It will be all over soon..' Naoko whispered in my ear. I was cold and my teeth chattered. My ankles had been shackled as well. The truth I had discovered while I was in this room, had tortured me. I managed to weakly lift my head as I heard foot steps and a candle light, come closer to me. My gaze at this man was cold, and harsh.

"This is going too slow. What if the others don't leave? They might come looking for her." He talked, but not to me. It was too Naoko.

'She must die first. Then you may kill yourself. The ritual will be complete after that. If you're so worried, slash her wrists again.' Naoko whispered. They were talking as though I was miles away.

"You know how hard it is for me to kill my own daughter? It's not easy." This man was my father. He had faked his death so he could kill himself, me and one other. The only problem was, Naoko kept telling him he didn't need the last one. The true lover. I wanted to be rescued, but not at the cost of Lin. I shook the thought away.

'Then quit complaining.' Naoko said as she stroked my hair more. I started shaking as a cool breeze came over me. My father had sighed and his breathe made me shiver. I noticed him reach for something then come closer to me.

"It'll be over soon.." He whispered as he cut into my arms. I closed my eyes and grit my teeth as I felt the cold blade. For a second, the warm liquid from inside of me felt good on my skin, then it made me sick. I threw up next to my body and shook more. I was trying to stay alive long enough to find out what this ritual was all about. Maybe I could help the others out in death more than I could in life.

"W...w-what...i-is t-t-th-he r-r-itual...ab-b-bout-t-t.." I tried to get out. I was so cold, I could barely speak. I could see Naoko's ghostly form look over at me. The mist around her made me even more chilled.

'It's going to give your father immortality. He had this plan for years. And..'

"Naoko! There is no need to tell her everything.." I looked up at my father.

'If she's going to die anyways, she might as well know.' I could see he had paused for a second before nodding at her. I glanced back at her, to see her smile. 'Your father was having an affair on your mother with me. We had planned to make her the sacrifice. But when she died, her soul wouldn't agree to it. Then your father faked his death so that I would be your guardian and treat you as my own daughter, so you could trust me. Then well, I got sick and died. Your father had been hiding here for years. Your pathetic mother had been trying to protect you, but well. She can't come anywhere near here. Your father has barriers all over the place, so she can't enter.' Naoko explained. My eyes widened hearing this. Some bits were repeated, but some bits were new.

"You...betrayed Mom? How could you! Bastard!" I screamed as I gained some extra energy and thrashed a bit more, trying to get to him. He stepped back as I cried in pain. The shackles cut into my skin deeper. Tears formed and streamed down my face.

"Just a bit more.." He whispered, but jumped when he heard someone shout.

"Yuki?" I froze hearing not Lin's voice, but Bou-San's voice.

"You said we didn't need the last one!" My father yelled. Naoko narrowed her eyes and disappeared. My eyes were wide as I tried to think of something. Then all at once, my entire being screamed.

"Bou-San!" I shouted.

"Shut up!" My father turned towards me and lifted his hand up, smacking me in the face. My head fell to the side, hitting my shoulder. I blinked a few times before shaking the darkness away.

"Not yet.." I whispered to myself. That's when Naoko returned.

'The others are leaving, it's just the Monk. He's coming though, you must hide. Kill him..' Naoko said. I lifted my head up just enough to see my father slapping a piece of tape over my mouth and hurrying back into the shadows, blowing out the candle. When the door in front of me opened, the light blinded my eyes. I closed them only for a second before opening them again and seeing Bou standing there. Naoko had disappeared as well. Tears were in my eyes. Bou couldn't be the true lover. But then why wasn't Lin here? Why were the others just leaving? Nothing made sence but my mind was foggy and I could feel myself slipping away by the second.

"Yuki!" Bou said more to himself as he rushed to my side and fell to his knees. He looked at me with his wide golden eyes shaking. "Thank God, you're alive..Let's get you out of here.." Bou said as he looked at the shackles and tried to break them. That's when I could see the door slowly shutting and my father's outline. My eyes were wide as I tried to tell Bou, but all that came out through the tape was muffled noises. Bou paused for a second and them took the tape off.

"Behind you!" I tried to shout. Bou turned just as the evil man went to stab him, but missed. Bou stood up and looked at him. "He's not a spirit! He's real!"

"Yes...and I am going to kill you.." My father hissed as he lunged at Bou, but missed again. Bou looked around for something to use as his own weapon, when he found nothing he narrowed his eyes. That's when he used Ayako's chant. I had thought it was only meant for spirits, and that it would kill any human if it was used on them. Then it hit me. Bou was going to kill my father. But before I could say anything, my vision blurred and I became sick again. When I looked back up, the deed had been done. Everything in the room fell quiet as I tried to look around. My father and Bou were connected. Bou had used the spell, but my father had stabbed him.

"No..." I whispered as my body shook. Seeing the knife penetrating his skin and the blood around it, made me want to die. "B-Bou..." My father fell to the floor and Bou took a few deep breathes before stumbling towards me.

'Yuki..' I heard around me. My eyes were wide, thinking it might be Naoko, coming to finish the job. But this voice was sweeter. My eyes watered and swelled as I saw the form of my mother appear in front of me. 'I know everything...it's alright darling...no one will hurt you like this anymore...' She whispered to me. Her voice was warm as the shackles broke and my arms fell like bricks. I cringed a bit as she came closer to me and kissed my forehead. 'I love you dear...I'm always with you..' She said before disappearing. I was shaking more now as I tried to move. My body ached and felt as though it were frozen. I fell on to my side as I tried to inch my way over to Bou. I could hear him breathing as he groaned and sat up from where he was. He was holding his side as I just lay there with my arm reaching out for his. He stood up and took off his Monk rob, throwing it over me and picking me up. He had his normal clothes under his rob. I also noticed, the wound wasn't as deep as I thought it was.

"I'm getting you out of here." He said as he held me close to his chest and walked out the way he came. I was pale, and shook from the cold. Though, the air wasn't cold. I was from the loss of blood. But I was alive. When he walked outside, the suns rays made me feel a little better. I looked up at Bou and tried to smile a bit. With his response, he held me tighter.

**DAY FIVE**

I had woken up in the hospital, yet again. I had a strong feeling if I was going to keep this job, I would need life insurance. As I opened my eyes, I looked around too see everyone was in the room. Mai and Ayako were the closest to me. When they noticed I was awake, their warm bodies embraced me.

"We are extremly glad you are alive. The doctors didn't think you would make it." Ayako said as she pulled away. Mai sat on the edge of the bed, holding my hand.

"We were all scared. Naru even said he would reasign you with a different job." Mai said with a wide smile. "So you wouldn't get hurt anymore." I paused a second and looked at Naru. He had his arms crossed and was nodding.

"I think it would be best that you stick with a desk job in the company. I even have someone who will be in the office with you. Her name is Mori Madoka." Naru said as he lowered his head. I had remembered Mai telling me about her. She had been Naru's teacher when he was younger. "You two will do our reaseach of certain places and when needed, we will have a video chat on the laptops when we are away." I was suprised that everything was already planned out. I smiled a bit and nodded. When I looked around the room again, I noticed one person was missing.

"Where is Lin-San?" I asked, my smile fading. John stepped up closer to the hospital bed.

"He is back in the office right now. He will be by later." John said. I nodded as I looked over at Bou in the corner. He had his eyes closed and was leaning against the wall. Ayako looked at John and smiled a bit.

"Alright, everyone out. I think Yuki needs a bit of rest." Ayako said as she shoved Mai and Naru out the door. John followed behind and smiled at me.

"Feel better soon!" He said with a wave of his hand. I nodded and smiled back as they left Bou with me. When the door clicked shut, Bou opened his sore eyes. He let his arms fall and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to me. Where Mai had been seconds before. He looked down at my hands, grabbing one and stroking it softly.

"You know..." Bou started, breaking the silence. "I have never been that scared in my entire life." I noticed he still wasn't making eye contact with me. I sighed and smiled a bit as I gripped his hand.

"I'm sorry.." I whispered. I looked at him as he looked up. He looked like a mess, though I was sure he still looked better than I did. I paused for a second, remembering what Naoko and my father had said. The true lover. He would come to my rescue. Bou was the one who came, so what did that mean? Was Bou my true lover? I felt a slight pain in my chest as he put a warm hand on my cheek.

"I never wanted to see you like that...Not the first time, and deffinatly not this last time. Never again do I want to see your blood...or your tears..I just wish I could have protected you. I feel as though I failed at something so simple." Bou said as he started spilling everything out.

"Why go through so much trouble to protect me?" I asked, wanting to hear his answer. He just gazed at me for a second before leaning closer to me. I could feel his warmth radiating off of him. His smell was different than Lin's. Bou was more of a cinnimon and rich coco. It was a warm mixture. As he leaned in to kiss me, I suddenly felt this sick feeling in my stomach. I didn't want to hurt Lin, but I didn't want to pull away from Bou either.

That was when the door opened. I heard the click and Bou pulled away, looking at the person in the doorway. I glanced over to see Lin with flowers in his hand. The expression on his face made me feel even worse about what I had just done.

"Lin.." I whispered as I saw him drop the flowers and turn to leave. "Lin!" I yelled as I reached my arm out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Day One**

**Christmas**

I was sitting in my new office with Mori-San. She was a very lively woman who reminded me a lot of my mother. Her chesnut hair and fruity smell always brightened my day when I walked into the SPR building. After everything that had happened within the span of half a year, I was itching to find someone else to become close to. Lin wasn't talking to me and neither was Bou. Lin was rarely here without Naru at his side, and Bou never came around unless it was for an investigation. Our cases lately have been small ones that held little to no threat. I was beginning to think the bad ones only occured when I was with them.

I sighed as I looked through some old newspapers on the laptop that sat on my small desk. Mori-San had her own small desk as well with a computer desktop. Papers lined many boxes in the office and shelves were filled with history books, as well as paranormal books. I pushed my glasses up and ran my fingers through my hair. I had let it start growing out now. For some reason, the short hair wasn't something I wanted anymore.

I rubbed my eyes and took my glasses off, turning to look at the snow falling outside. Mori-San looked over at me and I could tell she was about to say something when Mai walked in with a tray of tea.

"Thought you guys could use some warming up." She said with a smile as she placed a cup on my desk and Mori-San's. I looked at it a moment before pulling up my long sleeves to my tan sweater. I only glanced at the disformed scars. They were healed, but jagged and red. It looked as though I had stuck my arms in a mechanical saw. I turned away from them as I grabbed the cup and drank from it. I had let my nails grow out and I now wore the charm Lin had given me, around my neck on a silver chain. My wrists held the same kind of silver chain, though they were bare. I had also started wearing earrings again. I figured, if I was going to grow up, I might as well grow up the way I wanted to. I looked more and more like my mother everyday. My hips were starting to fan out and my chest was beginning to fill in more. I only had a few more months of school, and I would be a graduate and start working at SPR full time. "Have they arrived yet?" Mai asked, breaking my train of thought.

"Not yet. Naru said he would get our connection linked up as soon as they arrived though. He was going to keep us on Lin-San's laptop. Just in case anything happened, he didn't want to close out of the video chat and have to open it back up." Mori-San said as she stood up.

"They should be there soon." I said as I watched Mori-San leave the room. I narrowed my eyes as Mai walked over to me and grabbed my hand, leading me off into the meeting room. That's when I saw the Christmas tree. "Wow..." I said with a smile.

"We wanted to brighten up the office a bit. And with the guys not here, well we took the opportunity." Mori-San said with a smile on her face as well.

"I think it was a good idea." I said as I heard something beep on one of the computers in the office. I turned and walked back in, looking on my laptop. "They're there!" I shouted as I opened the video chat. Mori-San walked in with Mai.

"Yazawa-San. Is the signal clear?" Naru asked. I nodded as I saw him and a couple of the others behind him.

"Yeah, I guess it works better now. Lin did good with fixing the connection." I said. Naru nodded.

"I'm sending a few links of stories the house has. Lin was able to make a folder while we spoke with the owners." Naru said.

"Owners? The client isn't the owner of the house?" I asked.

"No, apparently he was just a concerned friend." I nodded as Mori-San and Mai were pulling their coats on. I turned to them and narrowed my eyes. "Where are you two going?" I asked.

"Shopping. Be back soon!" Mori-San said as she waved. I sighed as the door clicked behind them. Looking back at Naru, he had the same look on his face.

"Shopping?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah...I guess...How was set up without Mai?" I wondered, knowing this was the first case she hadn't gone with them.

"Easier...nothing was broken." Naru chuckled a bit. I did as well. I had noticed since the last case I had gone on, Naru had lightened up a lot. Also, Mori-San kept putting him in his place. I assumed he was forcing himself to lighten up.

"You know you miss her." I said with a smile. He only nodded as he turned. I saw a brief flash of Bou and Ayako walking in.

"It is colder than shit outside!" I heard Bou complain. "Is the connection working?" He asked. Naru nodded as he stepped aside. Instead of Bou, like I thought was going to show up on the screen, Ayako walked in front of it. She smiled and waved.

"Hi there Yuki-San! How is the weather there?" Ayako asked as she sat down in the chair.

"Really bad...the snow just keeps coming!" I said as I turned to she could see out the window. I saw her eyes get wide.

"See Bou! Yuki has it worse back at SPR than we do here!" She turned back to me. "Bou-San's been complaining the entire time." She said rolling her eyes.

"We're here on a case." Naru said firmly. Ayaklo nodded as she waved and disappeared from the camera's view. "We will keep you posted. Lin is going to be right here, so if anything comes up, you'll know as soon as we do." My heart sank. I wondered if Lin volunteered for that job, or if he was forced.

"Sending the links now." Lin said as he moved his chair in front of his computer. I nodded as I concentrated on my work instead of what Lin was thinking. I put my glasses back on and started looking up information on the house. Now a days, work came first with the boys. There were a couple times I caught Lin looking at me while I was researching, or sending links to him. This case seemed easy enough.

"Okay, so I guess all I got about the deaths from the house is that they were all children." I said as I read a paragraph that was on the side of the computer screen.

"That explains why Nami-San's niece is acting the way she is." Lin commented.

"How old is Sadako?" I asked, thinking about the little girl from the pictures Lin had sent me.

"Ten." I narrowed my eyes a bit.

"That doesn't seem right...all the children that had been killed were much younger than that."

"Maybe you made a mistake." Lin said. I looked at him on the screen.

"I don't make mistakes."

"Well this time you did. I have your link brought up. The children were around Sadako's age." I growled a bit and became frustrated. I took my glasses off and stood up from my chair.

"Then be my guest. Do my job for me because it's obvious you can do it better than I can." I snapped as I walked out of the room and into the meeting room. I could still hear voices from the computer though.

"She snapped at me. I had nothing to..."

"She was doing fine. You know she doesn't make mistakes. You had the wrong page up." I heard Naru calmly explain. I smiled to myself. I know I don't make mistakes. Just as I basked in my victory, Mori-San and Mai walked back inside. They were covered in snow and had bags in their hands. I looked over at them and huffed.

"What's wrong? Did the connection go out?" Mori-San asked.

"No, Lin pissed me off." I said as I watched Mai bring over the bags and dropped them in front of me.

"Well you two wrap. I'll see what's going on." Mori-San said as she dropped her bags and took her coat off, walking back into our office. I looked at Mai, curious.

"We bought presents for everyone." Mai said with a smile. "When they get back we're going to have a Christmas party."

"You think Naru will be alright with that?" I asked.

"If not, he can't change it. We already planned it." Mai said with a chuckle. I managed another smile as I helped her wrap and tag all of the gifts. They were all going to be from Mori-San, Mai-San, and me.

It was a couple hours later, the winter sun had set and I was getting tired. Mai and I had finished all of the wrapping and were sitting in the meeting room, drinking tea. She looked at me witt a worried expression.

"Yes?" I asked, trying not to sound irritated.

"Yuki-San...I have been wanting to ask. How are you doing since...well the Church?" Mai asked. Everyone knew what had happened. I hadn't said anything to anyone since then. I just went on with life.

"I'm fine, Mai." I said as I looked away and stared at my bare toes. Mai got up from where she sat, and sat back down next to me. Her arm stetched over the back of the couch as she gave me a signature look. She knew I was lying to her.

"Come on Yuki. I know you, and this isn't you. Since you graduated...you're never home...you're always here and yet you never talk to anyone." Mai noted.

"I talk to you guys." I corrected.

"You talk to us about work. Nothing else. Ever since then...you haven't been yourself. It scares me sometimes. So much that I asked Naru if you were possed." Mai looked down at her cup before taking another sip.

"I have my reasons." I said as I stood up to go into the office to see if things were alright. Mai just sighed.

"Alright..." Was all she said as I walked into the office. Mori-San was sleeping on the small cot over in the corner. There was another one on my side, where I always slept now. I couldn't go home after everything that had happened. My father being a liar, my mothers death, Naoko lying just as much as my father, and then Lin. I couldn't bare to sleep in that house. I was even thinking about selling the place. No one knew of course.

As I walked over to my laptop, I noticed it was dark on the otherside. They must be sleeping. I sighed as I walked back out to the meeting room. Mai had shut the lights off. She must have gone home. I sighed as I looked at the bright tree. I just shook my head as I went back to the office, shutting the door and grabbing my clothes to change into my pajamas. I brushed my hair a few times and pulled it back in a short pony tail before laying down in my cot. The laptop was facing me, in case anything happened, I could respond quickly. I was a light sleeper, so Naru yelling at me would wake me up.

**LIN'S POV**

I had gotten up and walked over to the computer. I hadn't been able to sleep well the passed few months. After seeing Yuki kiss Bou, it changed my outlook on her and made me need her that much more. I felt angrier about the situation knowing that I was ignoring her and snapping at her when I did talk to her. I wanted to kick my self for the things I had said to her. I was just angry and that was how it came out.

As I sat down, I noticed Yuki was in her cot sleeping. She always had the camera on her when she slept. In case we needed her for anything. The silence on both ends began to make me tired. As I watched her sleep, like I usually did, I noticed the same white mist form into a woman over her bed. I sighed with a bit of a smile. I knew this spirit wasn't going to hurt her. The woman looked like Yuki did. I had assumed it was her mother. Every night she came to Yuki's bedside and kissed her. It was a relaxing feeling, knowing even when she was mad at me, someone was always there to protect her.

I watched as the woman did what I thought she would. Then she turned towards the computer and smiled as she sat in the chair. I narrowed my eyes a bit as she smiled at me now.

'Hello Lin.' The woman said. I was slightly shocked at this, but spoke back at her.

"Hello." I whispered.

'I know you watch my Yuki when she sleeps. I am her mother, Yukino.'

"I figured you were her mother. I've seen you.."

'Everynight. I know. Even when you're here, you check up on her. I thank you for that.'

"That seems to be the only thing I can do now.." I whispered as I looked down but my eyes looked back up at her. She was smiling.

'I know...it's hard for her though..You and Bou-San both love her very much. I thank you both for that...But it's hard for her because she loves both of you the same.' Yukino said. I wondered if I was seeing things and hearing things. I was getting more and more tired as I spoke to her.

"I know.." Was all I could think of to say to her.

'Give her time...she will make the choice.' Yukino said, then disappeared. I nodded as I stood back up and walked over to the bed I was sleeping on. The second I closed my eyes, I was out.

**DAY TWO**

**YUKI'S POV  
><strong>

I woke up early the next morning to Naru's voice. He was my alarm every morning. It didn't matter if they were home or out in the middle of a case. I rubbed my eyes and stretched as I uncovered my body and shivered a bit. I grabbed my smaller blanket and wrapped it around myself as I got up and sat down in front of my laptop.

"Morning Naru-San." I yawned.

"Morning Yazawa-San. I have a few things I need you to look at real quick. I can end this case today if I get a second opinion." Naru said as a few links popped up on the screen. I nodded as I opened them and read a few lines.

"Okay, so the nine children that had died were all Psychotic. They were mentally ill. They all had overly high Psychic abilities too. Do you think they killed themselves? Cause it says that their parents...oh...Their parents were all abusive..." I read more to myself.

"So, the children killed themselves to get away from their parents. But they did it in a way people would think ghosts killed them." Naru said.

"Yeah, basically. But why would children so young..."

"They couldn't control their abilities. They wanted to die so much that it happened without them thinking about it." Naru answered my question. I nodded, figuring it out.

"So Sadako just needs to get away from her Aunt." I said as I sat back and watched Naru.

"Plans are already being arranged. So we'll be back before night fall." Naru said with a nod.

"I'll make sure the place is warm by the time you get back." I said as he nodded again and shut his side off. I sighed and did the same, rubbing my head. I had a massive headache. I usually did when I woke up, but the only time I got headaches was from spirits. It confused me but not enough to look into it. I finally stood up and walked out into the meeting room. Walking over to the thermostat and raised the temperature. I heard the heater kick on and smiled a bit when I felt some warm air. I turned to look outside and saw the snow pouring down. I bit my bottom lip and walked over, grabbing my cell phone off of the charger.

I paused a second before dialing Naru's number. I turned when I heard the door open. Mai smiled as she walked in with bags of hot food. I could smell it and it made my stomach hurt. I waved a bit and smiled as I stuck the phone to my ear.

"Yazawa? What's wrong?" Naru asked.

"Just wanted to tell you to be careful. The snow is really coming down here." I said as Mai placed the food down and took the bowls and buckets out of their bags.

"Thanks. I'll have Lin drive. Should be there within a couple hours." I nodded.

"Alright. Be careful. Tell Lin no reckless driving." I chuckled a bit and heard Naru even let out a slight chuckle.

"Alright." He said and we both hung up. Mai looked at me and smiled again.

"Are they on their way?" She asked.

"Yeah, they just left." I answered as I walked back into the office and grabbed some warm clothes. Mori-San had just woken up. "The group is on their way back. Naru figured it out. If you want to take a look at it, it's on my laptop." I said, reffering to the finished data. Mori-San nodded as she stretched. She wasn't much of a morning person. I just smiled as I walked out the the main office, and down the hall, where the bathroom and showers were located.

I took my time in the shower. The warm water felt good on my chilled skin. When I got out, I smelled like strawberries. I instantly felt cold again as I quickly pulled on my tan pants, that were getting too tight for me, and my baggy long sleeved white shirt. I brushed my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. I pulled my hair back in the small pony tail and fluffed my bangs a bit before hurrying back to the meeting room and grabbing my socks. My feet were freezing. Mai looked at me as Mori-San ran passed me to the showers. She must have been too cold.

"I stayed up most of the night cooking. I wanted us to have...well sort of a family dinner." Mai said with a wide grin. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"I could have helped if you would have asked." I said as I helped her set the newly found table that sat in the middle of the room.

"Well, I figured you needed your space." Mai said. I nodded, admiring her respect towards me. It was no more than an hour or so later when the door opened and the gang walked in. Naru looked around.

"What did you three do?" He asked, seeing the tree, the gifts, and the food.

"I think it's cute!" Ayako said as she walked in, seeing everything. John was behind her, smiling. Next to them were Bou-San and Lin.

"I knew you wouldn't mind, Naru!" Mori-San said as she appeared. I was able to let them all talk and argue, and slip away to my den. I shut the door behind me and sighed as I grabbed my glasses and put them on. I then sat at my desk and rumaged through papers, looking for something. I smiled a bit when I found the picture with the note attatched. The picture was of me and my mother when I was real little. At this point, she was the only one I could trust.

"I miss you, Mom.." I whispered before I heard the door open. I looked up to see Ayako-San.

"Hey kiddo. What-cha doin?" She asked as she walked over to me. I looked down at the picture before placing it upside down on the table.

"Nothing. Just coming back out." I said as I stood. Ayako grabbed the picture and looked at it. The room fell silent as she dropped her nosy expression and sighed.

"I'm sorry hun." Ayako said as she placed the picture down and grabbed me, pulling me into a hug. I froze for a second then hugged her back.

I went to bed early that night. Having Lin and Bou in the same room as me made me felt weird. The atmosphere was tense. As I laid down, I hadn't bothered to dress in my pajamas, I just rested my head for a second before I heard the door open.

"Yuki?" I heard Bou's voice as he walked into the dark. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing, so that he would think I was asleep. I heard him sigh as he walked over to my cot and knelt down. "I'm sorry...for being...well for acting this way. The passed few months..Please...I only want to talk to you again...you mean everything to me..." Bou said as he set something beside me. "Merry Christmas." He whispered as I felt him kiss my forehead and leave the room. It wasn't much longer before I heard the door open once again.

"You think she's asleep?" Ayako's voice was loud, as though she had been drinking a little too much.

"Shh! If she is, she's won't be after your loud mouth!" Mori-San said as she walked closer to my bedside. Ayako moved closer as well. I also noticed, from the small slits in my eyes, Mai was with them.

"Merry Christmas, Yuki.." Mai whispered as I heard three gifts fall to the floor and slide under my bed. When they left, my head was becoming heavy. I was getting tired. Another hour or so passed by and the door opened again. I figured it would be Mori-San, coming to bed. But, to my suprise, Naru walked in with John.

"You're doing great..." Naru whispered as he slid a small box next to the box Bou had given me. I tried hard to supress the smile creeping on my face.

"Everything will be alright...Merry Christmas." John said as he also placed a box down below, where Ayako and the other girls placed their gifts.

Finally, I felt seconds away from falling asleep. Though I hadn't been very social, tonight had gone better than I thought it would have. Bou even spoke to me, a first in many months. I had thought he went mute just because of me. Then, the last second I was awake, I heard the door creak open. It was a lot slower than the last ones had been, but I knew it was not Mori-San. The person didn't speak, like the others had. As I tried to stay awake long enough to see who it was, sleep slowly took me. Though, the voice dragged me back.

"Yuki...I'm sorry..." Lin said as he kissed my forehead. "I know you love him too...it's okay. I'm sorry for being mad at you..." Lin said as he kissed my cheek and placed something in my hand. "I'm sorry.." He whispered again before standing and walking out. That's when I couldn't hold on any longer. I fell asleep and let the dreams take me away.

**DAY THREE**

I rolled on my bed, keeping my eyes closed as I stretched with a grin on my face. I had slept great and my body felt rested. Then I opened my eyes and sighed. It was unusual for me to get an actual good nights sleep. I looked around the room and noticed my laptop was closed and Mori-San wasn't in her bed. She must have gone home last night. She only slept here with me when I was alone.

I yawned a bit before trying to get up, then I remembered the boxes and gifts that everyone had left me last night. I looked around the bed, noticing the three boxes by my body. There was a green box with blue ribbon, a red box with gold ribbon, and a small gold box with silver ribbon. I looked under my bed to see four larger boxes, one with blue paper wrapped around it and a bright silver bow, then two that were a shiney red color, and the last one was a white wrapped box with a white bow. Instantly I figured that one was from John-San. A smile formed on my face as I went to open the smaller ones first. I paused for a second, listening to the sounds of the building. When I confirmed no one was here, I unwrapped my first gift. It was the smallest, the one with gold paper. The small lettering on the top said it was from Lin.

When I opened the box, there was a silver ring with a amethyst stone. My eyes were wide as I took the ring out and placed it on a finger on my right hand. It was beautiful. That gift made me want to see what else I had gotten. Next I grabbed for the blue box. It was from Naru. I chuckled a bit thinking it would have been a book or something. But it was much smaller. When I opened the box, I saw another ring. Only this one was an onyx. Naru had told me one time that an onyx stone was meant to protect Witches back in the Salem Witch Trials. I guess my fondness of it gave him the idea of this ring. I also saw a note at the bottom of the box.

"This ring is older than you are." I read aloud. My eyes were wide as I placed the ring on the same hand and next to Lin's ring. I wondered how many rings I would end up with. I grabbed the last small box from Bou. I opened it and noticed there was another box. I narrowed my eyes a bit as I opened the next box. That box only held a note. I grabbed the note and decided to read it out loud again.

"If you want you're real gift, you'll have to come find it. Meet me at the Cafe in the middle of town at noon." I narrowed my eyes and huffed a bit as I looked at the clock. I had enough time to open my other gifts and shower. On that thought, I reached down for John's gift. The white made me smile again as I unwrapped it. When I opened the box, I noticed the green fabric. When I pulled it out, it was a green kimono with a black obi and trim. I smiled brightly as I placed that beside me and went for the other three boxes. The one from Ayako was a pink shirt that had long sleeves and a darker pink heart on the front. At the bottom of the box was pink and white braclets. I narrowed my eyes as I placed them on my bed and grabbed Mai's gift next. When I opened it, there was a pair of black high heels and white pants. My eyes were wide seeing the white, as well as the shoes. Then my curiosity got the best of me. I opened Mori-San's gift and saw the thin grey coat.

"You can't be serious.." I whispered, remembering the note with Bou. I rolled my eyes as I looked at the shoes and then looked outside. This was not the weather for that, so I decided I would put together my own outfit. I grabbed my tight jeans and a small t-shirt, then walked to the showers.

After I was clean and warm, I walked to the office. Apon returning, I noticed a small silver box on my desk. I paused and looked around.

"Hello?" I asked. But there was no one in the office. I shrugged and opened the small box. When I looked inside, my heart stopped. There was a silver braclet with small charms all around it. It was my mothers. She had worn it when she died. I searched the entire building, finding no one. The front doors were even still locked. I couldn't figure out how I missed that one gift. I shook it away as I clipped it on my bare wrist. I looked at myself in the mirror. The necklace around my neck had my good luck charm from Lin, then my right hand had two rings, along with a braclet. My left hand had my mothers breaclet. The shirt I wore came up a little and showed skin. I sighed as I tried to lower it. My tight jeans were accompanied by a white belt. The shirt wasn't working for me, so I grabbed the new pink one. I pulled it on and noticed it was a bit small. I sighed, but left it on.

I finally pulled my knee high black socks on and then my black shoes. I straightened myself up and grabbed my own coat. It looked too cold for the tiny grey coat Mori-San had bought me. I looked at the clock and nodded at myself as I took off out the door and out into the cold. I shivered a bit before walking down the street. When I made it to the Cafe, I looked around for the blonde Monk. When I didn't see him, I sighed and lowered my head.

"Hey. You're early." I turned and saw Bou with his hair down and a cowboy hat on. He also wore sunglasses, tight leather pants, and a white t-shirt to match his hat. His coat was his normal one he usually wore. I smiled a bit, though I was confused.

"Uh, what are you wearing?" I asked as I let out a chuckle.

"It's my job. Being a Monk is actually my part-time job." Bou said. My eyes were wide for a second.

"You mean...You're a rock star?" I asked as he started walking. I walked next to him as he nodded, answering my question. "So, what's my real gift?" I asked with a grin.

"Nope, you have to walk with me for a bit." Bou said with a wide grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I huffed as I moved a bit closer to him. He noticed this and smiled more. His hand brushed up against mine. I could tell he wanted me to grab it, so I did.

"So...do you forgive me?" He asked as we turned down a street and up another.

"I dunno. I'll see what my gift is first. Then we will see if I forgive you." I said with a grin. He chuckled a bit and nodded as he pulled me down an alley. I narrowed my eyes. "Bou-San?" I asked looking at him, but he let go of my hand and covered my eyes.

"Sh..I don't want you to see it yet.." He whispered in my ear. I nodded as he led me up a small hill. I slipped a bit, but he caught me. "It's alright. I got you." He whispered as I heard a gate open. I tried to peek through his hands, but he kept them shut.

"Bou..?" I asked as I felt a rush of warm air and the smell of food in the air.

"Alright..." He said as he uncovered my eyes. I blinked a few times, looking around. The house was incredible and huge. In front of me was a short table with breakfast laid out. "This is your gift..."

"Breakfast?" I asked, still amazed.

"No, you get to stay with me for a week or so. Everyone is taking time off for the holidays. I couldn't have you in the SPR building by yourself.." My mouth was open as I looked at everything in the home.

"I thought you lived farther away..." I whispered.

"Nope..my little corner was right here the whole time." Bou smiled.

I had agreed to stay the week with him. The hours flew by as we ate, laughed and I got my tour of his house. The whole time, I felt better. I felt whole and I loved this feeling. When the day started to come to an end, I started to think where I was going to sleep. I was watching a video of one of Bou's concerts when he walked in to the living room. I was curled up on the couch. I turned to see him shirtless and wearing a pair of pajama pants. My eyes were wide and I tried not to blush.

"You like my music?" He asked as he sat down next to me. I nodded.

"I like your songs. Will you play me one?" I asked. Bou smiled a bit and nodded as he grabbed my hand and led me down the hall into his studio.

"I'll play my newer song for you..." He said as he grabbed his guitar and sat down. I smiled a bit as I sat down. When he started playing the song, it was slow. My heart jumped a second when he started singing. His voice was amazing. "Look into my eyes. You will see. What you mean to me. Search your heart. Search your soul. And when you find me there, you'll search no more. Don't tell me, it's not worth trying for. You can't tell me, it's not worth dying for. You know it's true. Everything I do. I do it for you." He paused for a second before he continued. His eyes were on me the whole time. "Look into my heart, and you will find, there's nothing there to hide. Take me as I am. Take my life. I would give it all, I would sacrifice. Don't tell me, it's not worth fighting for. I can't help it, there's nothing I want more. You know it's true. Everything I do. I do it for you."

There was something in the song that made me feel like it was made for me. My eyes were soft as I watched him finish what he had and put his quitar down. He smiled a bit as he stood up. I did the same and walked closer to him.

"That was all I have so far.." He admitted. I just looked at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body against his, letting my lips touch his. Everything happened so fast. Bou had picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was carrying me to his master bedroom. I had my eyes closed til he dropped me on the bed. I could feel the soft silk against my skin. I had a grin on my face as he smirked down at me. "Do you...want me?" He asked as he lowered himself down on top of me. His body was only inches away from mine.

"I do.." I said as I pulled him down on to me. He smirked more as he kissed me.

**DAY FOUR**

I woke up the next morning with a wide grin on my face. I looked over next to me only to see Bou wasn't there. I narrowed my eyes as I sat up and glanced around the room. I sighed when I heard the shower running. I smiled as I got up and walked to the bathroom. I leaned against the wall only for a second before I walked over to the shower and stepped in behind him. Bou wiped the soap from his eyes and smiled, seeing me.

"Well, hello." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face into his chest, to keep the water from getting into my eyes.

After our shower, Bou gave me one of his shirts and a pair of his boxer shorts to wear. I was sitting on the couch watching a television show when he came walking over to me. When he sat down, I pulled myself on top of him, grinning.

"What are you watching?" He asked, seeing the cartoons.

"What? I like this stuff." I said as I punched him lightly in chest. He laughed a bit as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Well, should I get use to it?" He asked. I nodded as I kissed his neck. The moment was ruined when Bou's cell phone started to ring. I narrowed my eyes.

"Who is it?" I asked as he got up and checked the caller ID. Bou sighed as he looked at me and answered the phone.

"Hey."

"Takigawa, we may need to cut our vacation short. Two more days and we need to be back in the office." Naru said. Bou sighed and nodded.

"Alright. What is it?"

"Well, Lin got a call from an old friend. His son is a Traveler and he is stuck in the spirit realm. Something dark is possesing him. They need help and Lin asked it of me." Bou sighed again as he turned from my view.

"Two days? I'll make sure Yazawa is notified."

"Thanks." Naru hung up. I looked at Bou, unsure of the conversation. He walked back over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Who was it?" I asked, curious.

"Naru. We have a new case. But he's giving us a couple more days." He smiled as he kissed my neck. I smiled and nodded. I would make the next couple days the best days of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**DAY ONE**

Bou and I had agreed to keep our relationship a secret. There was no need to bring it up during a case. This one I was going with the group. Mai and Mori-San were staying behind. I had to beg Naru to let me come along. Lin was quiet the entire ride, but so was everyone. I had told them all I loved the gifts. Lin was the only one I hadn't said anything to yet. I wanted to talk to him alone.

When we made it to the home, the man of the house came out to greet us. His name was Kai, his wife's name was Raina and they had a son named Taru. Kai was Lin's friend. Apparently, they had both moved here in Japan when they were younger. Kai met a girl and was married. Lin became Naru's assistant. I watched as Lin went to walk to the room where the base was going to be set up. I bit my lip as I followed him.

"Lin?" I asked as I entered the room behind him. He turned to me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I wanted to thank you for my gift...it was very thoughtful." I said with a smile. He nodded as he turned again. I sighed as I grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, I'm talking to you." Lin turned and looked at me.

"I can't keep doing this, Yuki. It's either me or him. It's killing me not knowing." Lin burst out. My eyes were wide. "You know I love you. You knew before you knew he loved you. Why couldn't it just be you and me?" I was at a loss for words. He was right. That night at my house had been something that made me happy. But how could I betray Bou now?

"Lin..." I whispered. He placed a hand on my cheek.

"I know it's hard for you...but don't you think it hurts me? When I know you're with him? Or when you don't say anything at all?" Lin continued. I froze as he whispered to me. "He is always the one who saves you...he's always the hero...when is it my turn?" Lin asked.

"I don't think now is a good time..." I tried to say, but Lin started getting mad. He knocked over a few books.

"When the hell is it a good time?" He shouted. I lowered my head, feeling the tears forming in my eyes. I turned and walked out of the room.

**LIN'S POV**

I watched as she walked out of the room, tears falling from her eyes. That was why she wasn't always with me. I hurt her. I was the one who made her cry. I sighed as I sat down in the chair and closed my eyes, rubbing my temples. I couldn't believe the words that came out of my mouth. I tried to forget about it as Naru walked in.

"Have you gotten the connection with Mori-San wired up yet?" Naru asked. I looked over at him and shook my head as I grabbed the AV cords I needed. When I finished I saw Mori-San and she smiled brightly at me.

"How is my girl doing?" She asked, reffering to Yuki.

"Well...mad now.." I whispered as Naru walked out to hook up the cameras. I looked behind me to see if anyone else was in the room.

"Why is she mad? What did you do?" Mori-San asked. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well...I upset her..I think she really likes Bou-San..and I don't want her to.." I said, talking more personal. I had known Mori-San for just about as long as Naru had known her. So talking to her about these kind of things was normal for me. Mori sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Well I honestly don't know what to tell you..she had a date with Bou over the holidays. I'm not sure what happened after that though. But don't give up on my girl. I'm sure something will happen between her and Bou and then you can sweep her off her feet!" Mori said a little loud. I managed a bit of a chuckle but turned it around and watched as Naru came back and connected the wires for the cameras.

After the sun had fallen, we were all in the main bedroom where Taru lay in the bed. I was standing next to Kai. He was pretty badly shaken up. I placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded as I watched John do a ritual. My eyes wandered though, to Yuki. She was comforting Raina, who was crying as she watched her son thrash in the bed.

**YUKI'S POV**

I was trying to comfort Raina. She was a mess. I could relate to her though. Her son wasn't that old and yet he was being possesed. Naru thought he wasn't possesed yet, just an empty vessel. But this was telling me differently. Unless the boys soul was being hurt where ever he was in the spirit realm. I had felt something evil when we walked in. But for some reason, it came to me as a red and black spirit, one with horrible eyes and walked with a limp. Before John had started his ritual, I had told Naru this.

"I don't like this feeling.." Ayako said as she looked around the room. I looked around the room, feeling the same. I started to shake as there was a noise coming from the wall behind Taru. My eyes widened as I saw a dark figure behind him. His mother went for him, but she was held back as I jumped forward to her son and gasped as something grabbed me abd pulled me back. I shook my head a bit but when I looked down, I saw my body laying on the floor.

"No..Ayako! Naru! Bou-San! John! Lin! I'm here!" I yelled at them, but they did nothing but crowd around my body. "What's happening?" I asked as I turned to see a dark hall with a small light at the end of it. I narrowed my eyes before I started walking.

"Yazawa-San. I know you can hear me. Find the boy." Naru called out. I looked back at him and nodded. I had guessed this was his plan. I didn't think he could do something like this, but I followed orders.

As I walked in the dark hallway, it was quiet. I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't really see anything either. I stopped when I felt a cold chill and a red door appeared out of nowhere. I gasped a bit as the door opened and I was sucked into the world.

**LIN'S POV**

Naru had told us all to watch the monitors and look over Yuki's body. I wondered what was happening to Yuki in the Spirit realm. I hoped and prayed she was alright. I tried to shake the thoughts away as I typed at the computer in front of me.

After awhile, it started to get dark. I narrowed my eyes a bit as they got heavy. Everyone else was out and about the house, I was left with the dirty work. I laid my head down and drifted off into a nightmare. I looked around the dark room, hearing crying.

"Yuki?" I called out, but there was no reponse. I could hear singing mixed with the cries. Every word made my heart skip a beat and my chest felt like it was going to explode.

" I want you to know, that it doesn't matter. Where we take this road. Someone's got to go. And I want you to know, you couldn't have loved me better. But I want you to move on, so I'm already gone..." The woman sang.

I started walking towards the crying, thinking it might be Taru. That's when I saw something different sitting in the middle of the floor. It was red and had goat feet. When the creature turned around, I saw Yuki's body laying on the floor in a puddle of blood. My eyes shook as I saw Taru wrapped in her arms.

"When they are gone, I will have two vessels to take over this world." The demon smirked as he vanished. I fell to my knees and picked Yuki up, her arms still wrapped around Taru. I gasped a bit when the boy disappeared and Yuki was holding her stomach. It had grown large. My eyes were wide watching as the bulge turned into a green haired baby girl. When she opened her eyes, the gold tones looked up at me. Tears formed in my eyes, not wanting to believe it. She couldn't be pregnant.

I woke up, sweating and gasping for air. I looked around the room to see a woman standing there. It was Yuki's Mother. I looked at her for a second before she sat next to me. She wasn't smiling like she usually was.

"Lin..You must find my Yuki...She has strayed too far in the other world. She has found the boy, but she's trapped as well." She said.

"Can't you get her?" I asked without thinking. She shook her head. I felt the cold seep in around me as she spoke.

"I cannot enter his realm...you must go save her...Tell Naru, no one else..the only way to defeat this demon is to bring the boy and Yuki back to their bodies." She whispered. She turned her head when she heard foot steps. I turned to see who it was, then back at her, only to find the seat was empty.

"Lin? How is Yazawa?" Naru asked as he walked into the room. I looked over at her body and sighed.

"Naru, we have a problem." I whispered. As he sat down, I told him everything that had happened. He just looked down, deep in thought.

"Then we must be quick. If this demon is after vessles, he will want yours as well. I'll go with you. The others can watch..." I stopped him before he could continue.

"We can't tell the others." I said. Naru sighed and nodded as he walked over to the cots. I followed him.

"We will act as though we are sleeping. They should be fine right now. I'll explain everything when we leave and return back to the office tomorrow." Naru said as he laid down on one cot. I did the same on the one next to Yuki. "Don't wander. We'll go together." Naru added. I nooded as I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing down. Within seconds, I left my body and saw Naru standing next to his. He looked at me and nodded before he headed out into the darkness. I paused for a second, calling the Shiki to protect our bodies for as long as we would need them.

As we walked down the empty void, I froze when I heard singing, followed by crying. I turned to Naru, who had stopped as well.

"Was that the singing from your dream?" He asked. I nodded as the singing became more vibrant.

" I want you to know, that it doesn't matter. Where we take this road. Someone's got to go. And I want you to know, you couldn't have loved me better. But I want you to move on, so I'm already gone..." Naru walked on with me following behind him. The singing became louder as new lyrics to the song became louder.

"Looking at you makes it harder. But I know that you'll find another...that doesn't always make you wanna cry.." I narrowed my eyes as I looked around. The darkness made it difficult to think. It made me want to go crazy, and even hearing the Angel's voice made me think this was Hell.

"You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go.." That's when the voice was loudest. Naru nudged me when a red light came on. A door appeared and opened slightly. Naru seemed calm, though I felt like I was about to break. We walked into the room and looked around. This was the room from my dream, and it only confirmed it wasn't just a dream when I saw Yuki sitting in the middle of the floor. She was rocking back and forth as she sang.

"Yuki.." I whispered as I walked forward, dropping to my knees and wrapping my arms around her. Taru sat in her arms and looked up at me, crying. "Come on guys..let's go home.." I said as Naru grabbed Taru and I picked Yuki up in my arms. That's when I saw her stomach. My eyes were wide as I looked at Naru.

"It's not real, Lin. Let's just get out of here." He said as he turned to walk out. That's when the demon appeared. His red face made me jump.

"You will never leave!" The creature shouted. I narrowed my eyes as I blew my whistle. The Shiki protecting our bodies came flying out of the dark and attacked the demon. As we ran, I could hear his evil howls. The noise made the hair on my neck stand up.

"Get Yazawa to her body! I got Taru!" Naru yelled as he disappeared. I nodded as I quickly got to the room that looked as though it was fading. We were in the spirit realm too long. Time was running out.

"Un sonba nisonba un bazara un hatta. Jaku un bankoku." I heard the familiar chant coming from the depts of the real world. It was our chance to get out of this world. I hated the man, but to save Yuki, I would trust anyone.

"Bou-San!" I yelled looking around, trying to find the blonde Monk.

"Un sonba nisonba un bazara un hatta. Jaku un bankoku." I heard the chant again. I turned and ran down the fading hall. I could see the group at the base. I rushed to Yuki's body and placed her soul inside. My eyes became wide when I felt the Black Blood that coarsed through my veins, take over. It had been a bad idea for me to come into the spirit world. My family had a horrible curse set on them. The Black Blood was the evil that came out more and more everytime I encoutered Demons and Angels. I knew this would happen, but I had to save her.

I closed my eyes, wanting to smile. She was safe, that's all I cared about. I started to fall back into the darkness, letting it take me. As long as she was safe now, I would be alright. That's when I heard the Angel's voice again.

'Lin..' I opened my eyes to a blinding light. I cringed a bit before seeing a white mist. 'Lin..!' The voice yelled again. There was another voice as well. A male's voice. My mind was weak, I couldn't think anymore as the light reached out for me. I could feel the warm hand taking mine and pulling me. "Lin!" The voice was more crisp. Then in an instant, I was on a different plane. It was beautiful. I found myself on my knees in a patch of purple and blue folwers. I glanced around, confused. Was this my Hell?

"Lin.." The voice rang in my mind. I looked up from my position to see a beautiful sight. Yuki was standing in front of me. Her hair was a lot longer, her eyes were shining and she wore a long white dress that flowed. She had her hands held out with a smile that made me melt.

"Yuki..Am I..dead?" I asked as I was brought to my feet by my Angel. She shook her head.

"No..you need to live..The child is not Bou's." She whispered. I narrowed my eyes for a second before her appearance changed. The entire plane changed. Now I was standing in a white room with see through satin curtains flowing in the wind. I looked around for a moment before staring at Yuki. She was pregnant, and smiling. "Remember..that night you stayed with me?" She asked. I thought for a second before remembering that night.

"You mean..." My eyes were wide as she walked over to me and grabbed my hands, placing them on her stomach.

"She's yours.." Yuki whispered. I felt heavy as the scene started to fade. I was falling. I reached my arms out, but fell back into the darkness.

**DAY TWO**

I woke up, seeing the real world. I sighed for a minute before sitting up and looking around the room. It was daylight and all of the equipment was packed. I narrowed my eyes for a second before getting up and running my hands through my hair.

"Could that really be?" I asked myself before Naru walked in. He looked at me and nodded.

"Alright?" He asked. I nodded as I walked out with him. I saw Kai with his family. He was smiling as he walked over to me.

"Thank you...I know what this case meant to you..I am thankful that you did this for me. We are all thankful...Now we have our son back." He said as he embraced me for a moment then nodded and walked back to his family. I nodded back to him. Everyone must be fine then. I looked at Naru.

"Is she?" I asked. Naru only shook his head. My eyes became wide. "What?" I asked.

"She hasn't woken up yet..John has already taken her back to the office. He is doing a ritual to be sure she is who she is supposed to be." I lowered my head and took a deep breath. That's when I saw Bou-San. He looked horrible. I narrowed my eyes for a second, knowing where he was heading as he jumped in his car.

**BOU'S POV**

I gripped the steering wheel tightly, my eyes narrowed and my body was tense. How could no one tell me what was going on? Why was he the one to save her? And he must have done a pretty poor job at it, because she's still in a coma. My anger rose as I drove faster and faster. I couldn't believe Naru would keep this all from me. I would have gone into the Spirit World to save her. Why wasn't it me? Why couldn't I save her? Lin didn't even wake up till this morning. Everything ran through my head over and over again. I wasn't paying attention and I ran a red light.

I gasped a bit as a car came close to hitting me. I sighed when I drove to the next red light. Stopping, I looked down at my cell phone. I wondered if she was awake yet. Would she answer to me? Of course she would. I was her secret boyfriend. She would have to answer.

As I drove on, I turned to see a Truck running the red light. I slammed on the brakes, but it was too late. My car smacked into the side of the truck and I went flying. My vision blurred as I saw people running all around me, then nothing.

**YUKI'S POV**

I woke up, feeling in a daze. I glanced around the room before moving. No one was here, that I could see. I realized quickly I was back at the SPR building. I sat up and placed a hand on my head. I took a few deep breaths before I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. My legs felt like jello, they even shook. I took a few steps before landing on my knees. I cringed a bit as I looked at my body. It looked like I had been in a freezer for the passed two days. I lowered my head, remembering Lin, and Naru. I had the weirdest dream after seeing Naru disappear.

Within a second of me falling, I saw the blonde Priest get up from his seat in the corner and hurry over to me.

"Are you alright Yuki?" John asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded as he rubbed my back before the door opened.

"Yuki?" I looked up to see Mori-San standing in the doorway. She rushed over to me and helped me up. I held on to her as I tried to walk. "Are you feeling alright? John said you were in a coma."

"She must have been fine the whole time, just needed rest." John added as he stood and held my other side up.

"I'm okay.." I whispered as I looked down at my feet. They felt so cold. "Is the boy alright?" I asked.

"Yes, he's fine. You did good." Mori said with a smile as she sat me down and grabbed a cup of warm tea. "Here, this will warm you up, sweetie." Mori-San placed a hand on my shoulder as I took the cup and sipped. John sat next to me and threw a thick blanket over my shoulders.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They're on their way." Mori said, but then fell silent as my cell began to go off. She grabbed it and looked to see who was calling. When she answered it, I was about to protest, but the look on her face was horrifying.

"Mori-San?" John asked as he stood, seeing this face as well. I grabbed the Priests' hand and squeezed it tightly. Someone was hurt, I could tell by the look on her face.

"What? We'll be there soon!" Mori said quickly, then hung up. I looked at her as she scrambled to grab some warm clothes for me.

"What's going on?" I asked. She threw some clothes at me.

"Get dressed, Bou's been in an accident.." She said quickly. My eyes were wide as my heart felt like it would stop beating. John helped me get dressed and grabbed my shawl, throwing it over me as we hurried outside to Mori-San's car. My hair was a mess as I threw it back in a hair tie.

When we made it to the hospital, I jumped out of the car and ran. She wasn't as fast, but tried to keep up. John was right behind me, making sure I wouldn't fall again. When I ran into the building, I looked around for a second. John noticed I was getting weak. My skin was getting paler.

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked me, thinking I was about to be a patient.

"Takigawa Hoshou..Where is he?" John asked for me. I was breathing hard as she pointed down the hall. John nodded to her as we took off again

"Wait up, Yuki!" Mori yelled, but I didn't slow down. I ran faster as I slammed into the door frame of the room he was staying in. I saw the rest of the group there, and they all looked at me when I smacked against the door. John pulled me up to my feet as we walked into the room.

"Is he alright? What happened?" I asked trying to catch my breath. As Bou rested, I felt my being crumble. He was bruised and had cuts everywhere. He had even broken a few bones.

"He is fine. He was in a car accident." Ayako explained.

"How bad was it?" John asked as he looked over at Bou and his wounds. They didn't seem bad, but they weren't good either.

"Minor. A truck hit him, and he was ejected from his seat. But it wasn't as bad as it could have been." Naru answered. I looked over and saw Lin sitting in the corner. He looked like a mess too, much like I was now. I shook it away though as Bou groaned and opened his eyes.

**LIN'S POV**

I watched as my Angel cared for the Monk. I could see he was waking up, though I wish he would have stayed asleep. As I watched Yuki get closer to him I clenched my fists and looked away. But I could still hear them speak to each other. It made me sick. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up quickly and walked out of the room, jacket in hand.

"Lin?" John asked seeing me leaving. I turned for a second.

"I'm going back to the office." Was all I said before I walked outside. The air was cold, but it felt even worse on my skin. The way Yuki had looked, there was no doubt she was pregnant with my child. That was how my mother had died. The Black Blood travels through the men of our family. But what confused me, was the dreams stated she was having a girl. What could this mean? Either way, the Black Blood that ran through her veins now, would kill her.

I stopped and leaned against the wall outside. I sighed for a moment before grabbing a pack of smokes from my jacket pocket. It was a horrible habit I had rescently picked up, but my stress levels were through the roof.

As I lit one up, my thoughts were interrupted. I turned to hear clicking against the concrete. I just narrowed my eyes.

"Lin, what's wrong?" Mori-San asked as she walked over to me. "You don't smoke unless you're stressed...Was it the blood?" She asked in a low whisper. I nodded.

"I was engulfed in it. But I was pulled out...I was supposed to be dead." I explained.

"Who pulled you out?" She asked. I knew she would never judge.

"Yuki.." I said as I closed my eyes, remembering the dream very clearly. Then I remembered her with Bou, and it made me angry. "I had her, Mori-San..I had her and he took her from me..And now...she's going to die.." Mori's eyes were wide.

"What?" She asked, now standing in front of me. I locked my eyes with hers and sighed.

"Yuki's pregnant...with my child..." I lowered my voice.

"How do you know?" She hissed.

"Have my dreams ever lied before? Mori-San, you know my bloodline better than anyone else! I thought...I didn't think this would happen...it was just one night.." I ran my hands through my hair and growled. Tears formed in my eyes. "Tell me what to do.." I whispered. Mori sighed and placed an arm on my shoulder.

"It will be alright..You know...she'll think it's Bou's.." My eyes widened. Mori had just confirmed something I never wanted to know. My Yuki had been violated by that Rocker Monk. I shook my head as I took another few deep breaths. "Things will work out. Don't worry.." Mori said as she tried to comfort me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**DAY ONE**

**APRIL**

**YUKI'S POV**

I couldn't believe, a year and one month had gone by so quickly. This time then, Naoko-Chan had been sick. It seemed as though my life was falling. Now, I felt sick everyday. I still wore a smile on my face though. I didn't eat much anymore, my skin was pale all the time, and I seemed to be getting fatter. I had cried countless times, hoping it wasn't true. But I couldn't remember any woman being like this when they were pregnant. But who's would it be? Protection was used in both cases.

I couldn't think most days, or sleep. I had told Bou I needed some time to think about our relationship. I couldn't be in one if I couldn't even take care of myself. He understood, though still wanted me to stay with him most nights and go to his concerts. Lately, I couldn't go much of anywhere. I stayed in the office and walked around like I was already a ghost.

Today, I was looking at myself in the mirror of the bathroom. My eyes were sunken and dark. My skin looked like it always did, and yet my stomach was round. I poked at it a bit and sighed. I had to be pregnant, the signs were all there. I thought just as I confirmed my theory even more. I ran to the toilet and puked for the sixth time today. It wasn't even noon yet and I had ridden my stomach of anything I had eaten in the passed two days. I sighed, wiping my mouth and standing up again. I felt weak and cold.

As I pulled my baggy sweatshirt on, I brushed my hair and took a deep breath. I needed to go to the doctor. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want people to know and I didn't want to know if it was true, even though the evidence grew bigger and bigger everyday. I dried my hair some more before walking back to the Office of SPR. There hadn't been any cases for a while now, so Mori-San hadn't spent the night here with me in a long time. Which I was half grateful for, because the passed month I had been gasping from the pain my stomach caused.

When I walked into the main lobby, I noticed Naru and Lin were sitting on the couches in the middle of the room. There was a woman sitting across from them. I paused for a second when the woman looked at me and her eyes became wide.

"This is the girl?" The woman asked, standing up and walking over to me. I narrowed my eyes. She was an older woman who looked like an old Shaman.

"That is her..Yazawa. I have called Noriiko Ami here because of your condition.." Naru explained as he stood. I looked at him, confused.

"Naru, there's nothing wrong. I'm fine." I chuckled a bit. The woman looked at me with her wide eyes.

"Child, you are far from fine. Denial is what keeps you sick..Look, you're just skin and bo-.." The woman paused as she felt my stomach. I looked at her and became angry.

"How dare you say that! I know I'm sick! Don't you think I know that? I don't need some old woman here to tell me what's what!" I yelled and turned to walk back to my office. There, I locked the door and felt the tears swelling in my eyes. Outside, Naru turned to Lin and then the woman.

"I am sorry..I..this is more serious than I thought.." Noriiko whispered. Naru narrowed his eyes just as Mai walked through the door. She smiled and waved.

"Oh is this our new client?" Mai asked.

"No. She's not. Why is this more serious?" Naru asked, ignoring Mai for the moment. Noriiko's eyes shook as she looked passed Naru, to Lin. He stood there, frozen in place.

"She is pregnant...and she will die...With...or without my help...she will die..." The woman said with a nod as she left. Mai's eyes were wide as she looked at Naru and then Lin.

"What? How did she...? When did she...? With who...?" Mai kept coming up with questions then never finishing each one. Lin sighed as he looked away. Mai saw this and narrowed her eyes. "Why is she going to die? What did you do?" Mai started to raise her voice.

"Mai, calm down." Naru started as he walked over to her, but she pushed him aside and walked closer to Lin.

"What did you do to her?" Mai yelled.

"Mai, stop." Mori-San snapped as she walked into the lobby of the office. Her eyes were narrowed. Mai turned and softened her eyes. "It was not Lin's fault. I suggest you go on home for tonight. Naru will walk you home." Mori said. Naru nodded as he forced Mai out of the building. As the two walked outside and down the street, Mai looked at Naru.

"Naru..is Yuki going to be alright?.." Mai asked.

"Mai, I know Yazawa is your friend...but let us handle it..Lin wants no interferance. Just Mori-San, myself, and Lin. We will take care of her, but until then, we are closing SPR." Naru explained.

"Closing? But won't the buisness go under?" Mai asked. Naru stopped at looked at her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and sighed.

"Mai, Lin wants no interferance. No cases, no clients, no one but the three of us. This is dangerous for her. The buisness won't go under. I have insurance on the place." Naru explained. Mai paused for a second then nodded.

Back in the office, I was laying on my bed, sweat rolling down my face. I was cringing from the pain. My back was killing me, my head was throbbing, and my stomach pulsated. I tried to keep my screams of pain held in, but one slipped. My eyes were wide as I instantly heard Mori-San and Lin, pounding at the door.

"Yuki! Sweetie, open the door!" Mori-San shouted.

"It's alright! I just stubbed my toe!" I shouted back as I stood up and tried to make the pain go away. I had the sudden urge to see Bou-San. I went over to the door and unlocked it. Mori-San and Lin both looked like they had been scared. I smiled briefly before pulling my shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Mori-San asked.

"I'm going out to get something to eat...I'll be back soon." I said as I rolled my hoodie sleeves up.

"You can't. You're too sick.." Lin said as he grabbed my wrist. I sighed as I looked down at his hand.

"I'll be right back...I promise..." I said with a smile. Lin let go and nodded. I walked out the door and outside. It was a little breezy and the clouds became darker and darker over my head. I shivered a bit as I put my hood up and walked towards the Stadium, where Bou was supposed to be playing tonight. As I walked down towards the alley, I stopped when I saw a couple by the back doors. I wondered if they knew a way for me to get in without a ticket. "Hey, sorry to bother you two...but is it possible for me to get in through here?" I asked.

The woman smiled at me and then gasped seeing the state I was in. She nudged the man she had been kissing moments ago and moved aside. That's when my eyes were wide and I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Yeah, you can just walk in. That's what I do. But are you feeling alright? You don't look so good." The woman asked. She cared, the man in front of me obviously didn't.

"Nevermind...yeah I'm fine.." I said as I became sick, throwing up in the trash can next to the woman. I turned and started to limp off. My leg started to hurt as I tried to hold myself together.

"Yuki!" Bou yelled as he followed after me. I shook my head as I felt sick again, but held it in. I was holding my chest tightly, thinking my heart was going to spill out all over the pavement. "Yuki! Will you stop for a minute and talk to me!" Bou yelled as he grabbed my wrist. I turned to look at him, tears rolling down my face and eyes narrowed. "What happened to you?" He asked, seeing me for the first time in awhile.

"I'm sick, Bou! I'm sick! And while you're running around with your new girlfriend, I'm dying!" I yelled as I shook my hand free of his and turned to walk away.

"Yuki...please..!" Bou yelled. I stopped one last time, unzipped my sweatshirt and showed him what I was hidding. His eyes were wide when he saw the round belly against a stick body. His eyes wandered up to mine. "I'm sorry..." He said as he stepped forward.

"It's not yours.." I whispered. Bou froze.

"What?"

"It's not yours. That's why I'm sick. It's Lins and I guess there was some voodoo crap or something. But a Shaman woman told Naru today I was going to die no matter what. So have fun with your new girl, glad I was so important to you!" I yelled and turned one last time to walk away. Bou just stood where he was, watching me as I walked down the street and back to the SPR building.

**BOU'S POV**

I just stood there, like an idiot. Watching as she walked away from me. I wanted to stop her, bring her back. But something told me, it was better this way. I lowered my eyes and sighed as I went to turn. Though, something caught my eye. The green haired girl I had been looking at, was now on the ground and surrounded by different people. I went to run to her, to help her. But I froze, seeing him walking over to her and picking her up. I narrowed my eyes as I turned and walked back into the concert. Yuki had told me she needed space, now she was telling me she's going to die and she's pregnant with Lin-San's kid.

As I entered the loud room, I slammed my fists against the wall and kicked a table over in my VIP room. I grabbed my cell phone and went back outside towards my car. I had to get away for awhile. I quickly sent Yuki a text, telling her I was sorry, and I still wanted to see her if she would see me.

**YUKI'S POV**

I had felt a bit light headed after Lin had found me in the middle of the street. I limped next to him as I held my stomach. Lin looked back, seeing Bou. I just sighed as we made it back to SPR.

"You went to see him?" Lin asked, calmly. I nodded, too weak to speak. Lin only paused for a second before he said something else. "What happened...did he upset you?" I took a deep breath. Then I nodded again, holding myself together the best I could. Tears swelled in my eyes as I relived the moment. Lin sighed a bit as he wrapped an arm tightly around me and helped me into the building.

**DAY TWO**

I had only slept for an hour or so. I sighed a moment before throwing the blankets off of my body and looking at my large stomach. I groaned a bit as I felt a kick. I held my hand there for a second and smiled a bit before groaning again. The feeling of having a child was amazing, but the pain it came with made my days hell. I sighed as I got up and walked over to my computer. I had a few messages on my email. I narrowed my eyes and opened the first one. Bou popped up on my screen, almost giving me a heart attack.

"Bou?" I asked as I looked at him. He didn't look good and his eyes were sunken. It looked like he hadn't slept at all.

"Yuki..I got to thinking..I don't think we're gonna work..." Bou said as he took a deep breath.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I started to cough. He waited til I was done to continue.

"Well..with you having Lin-San's kid...I don't know if I can deal with that...even if you did come back to me. The thought would always be there. I don't even think I am ready to be a Dad. I'm sorry Yuki.." Bou said. I narrowed my eyes listening to him.

"So...a kid comes a long...and you run? I should have known...No, it's alright. I understand. Will we still be friends?" I asked. Bou sighed and nodded with a bit of a smile. There was something he wasn't telling me, but I pushed it aside as he logged off. I took a few deep breaths as I turned in my chair and lowered my head as a few tears left my eyes. That's when I jumped, the door opened and Lin walked in.

"Yuki? Are you alright?" Lin asked as he hurried over to me, kneeling. His touch was so warm. I nodded as I wiped the tears away. "How are you feeling today?" He asked, grabbing one of my blankets and wrapping me in it.

"A little better..I'm not as sick..." I whispered as I held my chest. I cringed a bit when the baby inside of me smacked against my stomach. Lin glanced at me for a second then sighed as he picked me up and walked me out into the main lobby. There, I saw familiar faces. I closed my eyes and looked away. "I don't want them to see me like this.." I said quickly. John was the first to walk over to me and smile as he helped Lin lay me down on the large couch.

"Naru has set it all up..There aren't going to be any cases...and I had hoped there would only be a few people here with you, but I guess you have fans." Lin said with a bit of a smile after he shot a glare at Ayako. Mai kneeled next to the couch and smiled.

"How ya doing?" Mai asked. I looked over at her and smiled.

"Never better." I said as I leaned my head back. John had brought a chair over to the couch, which was where he was sitting now. Ayako and Mori had some warm water made for me, along with tea and food. I scrunched my nose when I smelled the food.

"I know honey. But you need to eat.." Mori-San said as she sat with me on the couch.

"I can't sleep in my office?" I asked.

"It gets too cold in there at night..I wanted you moved out here, where we could keep an eye on you at all times." Lin said as he sat at my feet. His body felt good on my frozen feet. I closed my eyes for a second and smiled when I felt his warm hands touch my feet and legs. "You're freezing.." Lin whispered. Mori grabbed a wash cloth and dunked it in the warm water, then placed it on my head. Ayako mixed some meds in my tea and handed it to Mai, who helped me drink it.

"I'm not helpless yet.." I whispered. John managed a chuckle as he held my hand. He was trying to warm it up. They were all trying to warm me up. Ayako was leaning over the back of the couch now, rubbing my shoulders. Mai had a hand on my stomach.

"You've gotten so skinny.." Ayako said as she lifted my blanket a bit, to cover me more. That was when Naru walked in from his office.

"How is she?" Naru asked as he unfolded the space heater and placed it on the table in front of me. I opened my eyes just enough to see Lin shake his head. Did I really look that bad? I sighed, feeling the blood circulating through my body. Then, a sudden pain caused me to cry out. In an instant, John's hand tightened, Mori-San had moved and Lin was beside me now. I gripped my stomach with my free hand and cringed as my little nudger kicked me.

"I'm alright.." I said with one eye open. Lin turned to Naru, I could see the look he gave him.

"Yazawa. There is something we need to discuss. It would be better for you if we removed the child. It's growing too rapidly and your body can't handle it. You will live if we take it out." Naru said. I narrowed my eyes.

"No. I'll be alright. You can't take her out." I said quickly.

"Her?" Lin asked. I nodded as I placed my hand on my stomach.

"I had a dream. She was so perfect. I want her." I said with a weak smile. Naru sighed as Mori-San looked at Lin.

"You don't have a choice. I'm not letting this kill you." Lin said.

"I don't have a choice? Who are you to tell me I have no choices?" I moved the blanket and tried to stand. John stood with me, balancing me. But I pushed him away. "Why don't I have a choice? I can live through this! I know I can if you would give me the chance!"

"I'm not risking the slight chance you might survive!" Lin raised his voice. I pushed passed him, limping back to my office. That's when it happened. I heard and felt something break. My hands started to shake when I looked down at my stomach. The pain overwhelmed me as I cringed, hearing something else break. I guess, I had fallen. Everyone was looking down on me. I blacked out every few seconds. I couldn't hear anything anymore. Bright lights were in my eyes now. I saw no one.

**Day Three**

**LIN'S POV**

It was late. I was holding the little girl that had been in Yuki no more than a day ago. She was beautiful, yet something in me wanted to kill it. Yuki was in critical care at the hospital. This child of mine had torn her apart, broken most of her bones and nearly killed her. They still didn't know if she would make it. Tears swelled in my eyes as I sat there with the little girl sleeping in my arms. Yuki had to keep her heart beating. She had to. There was no words for how the past 24 hours had gone. I was tired.

As I went to move in a more comfortable spot, the child woke up and looked up at me. I just sighed as I glanced back at her.

"Guess I have to name you.." Lin whispered. He thought for a second, then came up with something. "Nana."


End file.
